The Story of SubZeroExtaByte
by SubZeroGirl
Summary: "It happened so quickly.One moment I was in Minecraftia,the next I was in hell."Sub wasn't your ordinary guy,he was part God,and tried to kill all demons,and this is his life,why he started to kill them,and to his demise.(Rated T for language and violence and to be safe)
1. Going to Minecraftia

(SubZeroExtaByte'sPoV)

(15 years ago)

I groaned I was being shaked by my Father. " Give me five more minutes Dad " I said as I was going back to sleep. " Come on and wake up,you know what day it is don't you? " He said, shaking me somemore. Oh right! Today I turned 10! You see in Notch's realm, where everybody has God-like powers, when you turn 10, you get to go down to Minecraftia, which I always wanted to go to and make some friends.

I jumped out of bed and faced my dad . He had bright blonde hair, with his sapphire-like-eyes, and with his black T shirt with a ingot of gold/budder going along with his grey/black pants with two gold/budder diamond shaped on his shoes . This was , of course GoldSolace , aka my Dad.

" Father when can we leave? " I said excitedly. He smiled saying, " As soon as you get ready and say goodbye to your friends and family. " And that's what I did, packing, getting ready, etc.

Before I knew it, I was done. And now to say goodbye to them.I will miss them a knows when they can come to Minecraftia? After finding my dad when he got done, we went to them.

In front of me were four people. The first one had blue eyes, with a silver/blue shirt with blue jeans, along with her blonde hair. (AN:Sorry Benny if I got your character wrong)She was my grandma, but everybody calls her by her first name, Benny

The next had red hair, along with a red T-shirt, with a dirt block in the middle, and had blue jeans, along with white shoes, and with his dark red eyes. This was my friend, Sk3tch, we had a relationship like brothers, but he couldn't come with us.

The next had green eyes, with a green jacket, along with her brown hair, with her short shorts(AN:that sounds weird to me). She was my sister, SubZeroGirl, but we call her SG for short.

And the last one was Notch, who was going to say goodbye to us.

Benny, Sk3tch, and SG hugged me. " We will miss you Sub just come to visit us in a while OK? " Benny said. " Of course I will Benny " I said smiling. " I'll miss you Sub don't forget me Okay? "Said Sk3tch. " I won't " I said with a sad smile. " Sniff,brother will you come back to see me, cause I don't know what to do without you! " SG said crying.

I hugged her tightly saying " Shhh it's okay I will come back someday you can be strong. You have Benny and Sk3tch with you, it'll be okay. " I said to my 5 year old sister. SG,holding back sobs said, " Okay brother I'll be strong for you. "

" Ready to go,son? " My Father said. I nodded and he said, " Then what are we waiting for? " " Nothing Father " I said. Notch opened up the portal to Minecraftia,and we jumped in.

" Here we are,son " my Father said. " I bought a house before we lefted,it'll be our new home. " He said smiling.I smiled back saying, " I love you Father. " " I love you too,son. " I didn't know what would happen, but I know it would be great.

I forgot to say this in the last chapter,I don't own Minecraft or anything related to it. I only own SubGirl. Solace and the rest belonged to themselves until next time, Peace!


	2. Robot Girl

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

(12 years ago)

Three years has passed when Father and I got to Minecraftia. Everything has been great. I learned how to use my powers correctly. We're glad I got control, considering what happened before when I was 8. Just thinking about it makes me shiver.

(Flashback 5 years ago)

"Daddy look at what I'm doing!" I said as I made stuff flying everywhere. "WHAT DID YOU DO SON!?" He yelled, as I caused more chaos, I said "Something fun daddy!" Things were going everywhere and it wouldn't stop. "SON YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW" Knowing not to get on my Dad's bad side, I obeyed, well... I tried to. "I CAN'T STOP IT DADDY HELP!" I yelled. It was over in 10 minutes. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN SUB" I was scared at what happened. And I never got over it.

(Flashback end)

Ahhhh the memories. "Hey Sub?" My Dad called. "Yes Father?" "It's time for it Sub are you ready?" When you're 13, you show of your powers so you can use them freely. Which I wanted. "Yes Father" I replied eagerly. "Then lets see what you can do" He said smiling. "Can I try to help her? You know make her into a robot?" "I don't know about that... this is a human we are talking about, and I don't know if you can do it without damaging her" My Dad said frowning.

"Please?" "You can try, and if she gets hurt I can heal her" Solace said. "THANK YOU FATHER" I said when I hugged him. You see, we found this human girl who was heavily injured by something, and Father stopped the bleeding, well more like freezing her. She needed a robot body so she could live not being frozen.

We got her body and I got a good look at her. She had black hair, along with a blue shirt and blue jeans.

I signed "I can make the robot parts with my powers, I know I can" I tried to consentrate my powers on making them. "Relax and breath slowly" It was tiring to do it, but I did. "Looks like you got the parts Sub" My dad said happily. "It's tiring Father" I said. He smiled again "You'll get over it" he said. I nodded and got the girl. "Time to try and save her" I said before I began with it.

(5 hours later)

It was done, she wasn't injured at all. "Good job son,I'm proud of you" My Dad said proudly. "Thanks Dad" I said smiling as well. I looked at her.

Along with her black hair, she had her blue robot eyes, along with the shiny silver metal, with some blue parts as well. She had a wolf form too, not much was different, expect her hair was hidden (AN: Her wolf form is a recolor of Bladewolf from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance).

"When will she be awake?" I asked my Father. "Soon Sub" And when he said that, she woke up. "Where am I?" She asked looking confused. "At our house" I said. "Why am I here?" She said. "Because we saved you, but we had to make you a robot, the only thing you have as a human is a brain and a spinal cord" My Dad said. "What will I do?" She asked. "I don't know" I said. She couldn't be with her friends again,because they would be mean to her for what she became. "Say... Why were you injured?" My Dad asked.

She looked hurt something bad must have happened to her. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" I said. "You guys need to know" she said sadly. "Then go on" my dad said. "My life is a living Hell, my parents were drug addicts, they would abuse me 24/7. 'Poor girl... Having parents like that' I thought. Solace didn't say anything. "And at school I was bullied, the teachers didn't help" We gave her a pitied look 'what monsters' We went on how she was abused.

When it was over, we hugged her. "Shhh it's okay you can be with us" Father said. "We'll be your family now" I said. "THANK YOU SO MUCH" she said hugging us back. I was glad we were her family. "What is your name?" I asked. She looked at the floor and said "I don't have a name..." "Ohhhhh" I said. "We need to call you something" Solace said. "Any name will be okay" she said. "I know what to call you" I said "what?" She said. "Robot Girl" I said. "It can work" Robot Girl said happily. "Good" I said.

And I wandered how Sk3tch, SG, and Benny are doing. I hope nothing bad will happen to them. But Sub didn't know what would happen in two years. It would make him into the demon slayer that he is...

Once again: I don't own Minecraft and the only character I own is SubGirl


	3. An animator's demise

WARNING this chapter contains character death and blood.

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

(10 years ago)

It has been two years since we saved Robot Girl, and I wanted to go back and vist Sk3tch and the rest. I missed them so much. It's been 5 years and now I'm 15. We couldn't go Notch's realm when we what to. It takes a lot of energy out of you. But maybe with Solace's powers and mine power, we might create a portal.

"Father?" I called to him. "Over here son" he yelled. I found him and Robot Girl having a talk. "I feel like I should repay you guys for what you did" Robot Girl said. "There's no need for you to repay us" Solace said calmly. "Negative, you saved my life therefore I should repay you" "Let her repay us Father" I said. He signed saying "It depends on what it is" "Let me serve you" Robot Girl said out of nowhere. "Serve? No you are a human it would be wrong for you to serve us" Solace said. "Negative, I am human no more, I'm a robot now, so I should serve you." "Let him think about it Robot Girl" I said "Yeah I need to think about it" he said. "Then I will wait for your decision" she said.

"Father?" I asked. "Yes Sub?" Solace said. "With our powers combined, can we go back to Notch's realm? I miss them a lot" "We can try" he said smiling. We started to make the portal, and I was really tired, but we made the portal. "WE DID IT" I yelled. "Indeed we did son" my dad said happily. We jumped in the portal, if only we knew about it...

We made it, and we were shocked. The building were breaking down, chaos everywhere. "W-What happened?" I said shaking in fear. "I don't know Sub" he said. Then we saw something, it looked like somebody I knew, and it was somebody I knew, but the voice was so different, it sounded devilish, but it flew away.

"What was that dad?" I said scared. "I-I don't know" he said scared. Then I remembered. "Benny and the rest are in trouble" I said. "We need to find them" Solace said agreeing. Then we heard a scream. And it sounded like Sk3tch! "That was Sk3tch's voice" "I think it is" Solace said agreeing. I ran off to his voice, ignoring my Dad telling me to stay with him.

"SK3TCH WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "S-Sub..." That was his voice, and he sounded weak! I found Sk3tch, but... Sk3tch... he was... "S-Sk3tch!?" I saw him, but he was all bloodied up, he was stabbed multiple times, he had a sword in his hand, but I didn't care about the sword. I was worried about Sk3tch.

"S-Sk3tch?" I said, my voice full of sadness. I held him in my arms. "Sub?" He answered weakly. "What happened?" I asked, trying to hold back tears. "Demons did this" he said. Demons? What was going on? "Demons?" I asked. "They serve Herobrine, and the kill and torture any human they can see" he said. "They did this to you?" I asked trying my best not to cry. He nodded. "Sub... My time in this world is running out..." He said sadly. No he couldn't be dying. "NO DON'T DIE SK3TCH PLEASE" I yelled. "You're like my brother Sk3tch, what should I do without you?" I said, tears rolling down. "You need to kill the demons all of them, they need to die" Sk3tch said weakly. "But how?" I said, my voice choked up with tears. Sk3tch gave me the sword in his hand. "This is Sword of Notch, or SoN for short,it's one of the few things that can kill demons" he said,giving the sword to me. I took it. "Now my time in this world is done..." Sk3tch said sadly. "No... I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU" I yelled. "Sub promise me, that you kill all demons and protect Benny and SG no matter what..." "I can do it Sk3tch" I said, with more tears going down my face. "Don't mourn me Sub... be strong... for me..." He said. "I-I will Sk3tch" I said sadly. "Good..." He said. "Goodbye Sk3tch..." "Goodbye Sub..." He said dying.

At first I was extremly sad, but that sadness turned into angry. I saw some demons watching, laughing that I lost Sk3tch. Growling, I pick up SoN, removing the Sheath of it. The blade was Gold/Budder and it shined with an intense light. On the sword there were writing on it, saying:Huic gladio peribunt omnia daemonia, et videri non demon notas:

I looked at the demons laughing at me. And I gripped the sword tightly. "FOR SK3TCH" I yelled as I ran towards them, electricity going everywhere from my body. One of them tried to attack me, but I dodged and stab it in the heart, killing it. The other demons looked at me scared. "You better run demons..." I said with venom in my voice. And they did, but I gave chase, cuting their limbs off and stabbing them in the hearts. I was killing all demons I saw, until I calmed down.

Who knows how many I killed? I went to find Benny and SG, who were being attacked by demons. Benny was scared, but SG was crying and screaming for me. And I killed the demons. "S-Sub?" Benny said surprised. "BIG BROTHER" my sister yelled, hugging me tightly. I hugged back. "What happened Benny?" I asked. "Notch had all demons locked up somewhere, but they all broke out somehow." She said. SG was sobbing a lot, and I comforted her. "Shhhhh it's okay I'm here SG there's no need to cry" I said calming her down. "We need to find Solace, I lefted him when I heard Sk3tch yell" I said. "Right" they both said.

We found Solace fighting off demons, which I killed easily. "Are you okay Father?" I asked worried. "Just some injuries that I can heal by my own, and where did you go Sub?" He said. I explained about everything that happened to me up to this point. And he said stuff about Sk3tch, that he shouldn't have died. I agree with him.

Most of the demons fled when they saw SoN, and I killed those who were too slow. A few buildings remained, including Benny's house. SG and Benny would stay there, but I was worried about SG. This event would traumatize her. For a 10 year old to see this, who knows what would happen? Solace and I were heading back, since all of the demons went to Minecraftia, but I didn't see one demon that stayed.

I walked around Notch's realm, and then a demon caught me off guard. "What the?" I said as the demon ran towards me and went in me after that, I passed out. I saw something, no wait, somebody just looking at me, and I was shocked, that person was me! But he had no face. "Why don't I have a face?" I asked myself as I awaken. I was in my house, in my room. I got up and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

I was shocked. Just like in the dream, I had no face!

Poor Sk3tch, but he was the reason why Sub started killing them all. I'm sorry Sk3tch fans for having him killed. And that's my theory on why Sub doesn't have a face, because he's part demon now. I don't own Minecraft or anything related to it, and I only own SubGirl


	4. Meet SubZeroEXE

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

I was shocked to see that I had no face. "Why is my face gone, and what happened to me?" I said, getting scared of what happened to me. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. And why did I see myself without a face in that dream? There were so many questions going through my head. Then I heard Solace coming into my room.

I turned away from him, not wanting him to see my face. "Sub look at me" He said. I slowly turned my head to him. He hugged me, saying "It's going to be okay Sub" "What happened when I pased out?" "When I saw that you passed out, I took you back home,and after a few hours I saw that you didn't have a face." "What about Benny and SG?" "They're okay, Benny's going to help the rest of the survivors repair the Notch Realm, minus SG." I remembered that the day was SG's birthday. "Will SG come to Minecraftia?" "No she is traumatized by what happened" Solace said sadly.

"Son what I am about to tell you is very important" "What is it Father?" I asked curious about what he would say. "You remember when I told you that I adopted you?" I nodded. I never knew who my parents were, Solace said that they died in an accident. "Your family, your dad's side, goes and kills demons." I didn't say anything. "For years and centuries your family have been killing demons, for there was a time when demons were everywhere, Killing everybody they saw." I nodded. "Sk3tch gave you that sword because it's your turn to slay them." I nodded again. "They sealed the demons, but they broke out" "I'll kill them all Father" "I know you will" We talked all day about it, and soon I got tired. Solace lefted my room, and I fell asleep.

-In Sub's dream-

I saw me without a face again. "Who are you, demon?" I asked without fear in my voice. "I'm you" he replied,with that demolish voice of his. "What's your name?" I asked. "I have many names, changed by the person I'm with, so what's your name?" He asked. "SubZeroExtaByte, but people call me Sub for short." I said. "hmmmm, then my name is SubZeroEXE, or EXE for short." he replied. "You talk in telepathy Sub, and you feed off emotions off other people" "Why possess me?" "Because, Sub, I always possess the guys in your family" He replied, having a happy emotion coming from him. I didn't say anything. "I hope you can control me Sub, if not, I'll kill everybody you know." "You liottle piece of" I said, getting angry, before getting interrupted by him. "Say what you want Sub, but it won't stop me HAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHHA. He laughed, it was so satanic. And I woke up from it, still hearing his laugh.

-3 years later-

"YES!" I screamed after beating my Father in a sword fight. 3 years has passed since I met my demon EXE. And in that time, I learned how to control my demon pretty good, and Solace and I have been practicing using our swords. So far, there are no reports of demoms attacking which is good for us. Now I am ready to kill them, I'll kill them all for Sk3tch. "Demons, get ready to die." I said.

I only own EXE, SG and Robot Girl and this story.

Okay here's a reply to a review to my last chapter.

TheAmazingQwerty chapter 4 . Sep 19

aw poor Sk3tch :( eh good story still! Maybe make the sentences a little smoother...

Yeah poor Sk3tch and what do you mean by making the sentences smoother?  
>Also, please review and tell me what you think of the chapters. Criticism is welcomed (long as you aren't mean about it :p)<p> 


	5. Meet Sub666Girl

(SubZeroGirl's Pov)

Yesterday was my birthday, and I was going to go to Minecraftia to see my brother, but these things started attacking everybody they saw. I was so scared, but my brother saved Benny and I. We went back to our house, which thankfully, wasn't didn't have anything happen to it. As we went there, a demon passed through me and I passed out.

I saw myself in my dream, but I was different. What I saw had red eyes, along with my clothes, and a black like energy was surrounding her. I screamed and woke up crying becuase of what I saw.

Benny ran to me and hugged me when she saw me cry "Shhhh it's okay SG it was just a dream." She said while stroking my hair. After I stopped crying, I told her what I saw my dream. That sounds horrible SG. She said, then her face looked shocked and she frowned. "What is it Benny?" Benny, not wanting me to know about my family, lied saying it was nothing.

Before I knew it, it was getting late, and I got tired. Benny tucked me in bed. "What if she comes back?" I said. "If she does, you can sleep with me" She said smiling, kissing my forehead and went into her room. After she lefted I fall asleep.

In my dream, I saw her again. "W-What do you want with me?" I whimpered and shuddered. "Dear child, I would never hurt you, that is if you stay on my good side." She said. She sounded sweet, unlike other demons. "Why are you here?" "Because I possessed your body." "Why possess me?" "I always possessed the girls in your family" She went on telling me this stuff (AN: You wouldn't want me to repeat what I said in the last chapter, do you?) She lefted out the thing about my family killing demons. And then she told me about herself.

"What's your name?" I asked her. "My name changes based on who I possess." "My name is SubZeroGirl" "hmmmm then my name is Sub666Girl" We went on and on talking about things. She said she would train me to use a sword in dreams, and I agreed. I woked up soon, remembering everything that happened.

(3 years later)

(AN: I recommend listening to iNSaNiTy while reading this)

Benny's been helping people who survived rebuild Notch's Realm, but she never payed attention to me. Sleep and work is all she did, never paying attention to me. Did she not care? Was I a thing to her? 666 would tell me that she never loved me, telling lies like that, and I fell for them, but I wasn't aware of what she was doing.

(AN:resume reading when that lyrics start)

~The unneed meaning from start and end~

I would cut myself often, and I liked it.

~To the disappearance of this soul~

It felt great to be hurt.

Benny never came to see me.

~Who remembers characters?~

I took somebody, and wanted them to enjoy what I do

~From the windows of madness, sayonara~

I tortured him, enjoying his screams of pain.

~Hello myself~

Soon he died, but I didn't care.

~haven't we met before?~

I loved killing and torturing.

~Sayonara, yourself~

Benny still didn't care.

~So, want to talk?~

I fed myself, and I drink the blood of them.

~iNSaNiTy~

I loved the taste of blood.

~Like floating on air~

I wasn't iNSaNe

~PSYCHoPaTHY~

I was perfectly SaNe

~A carefree life~

Torturing people was my hobby.

~iNSaNiTy~

Along with killing them.

~An illusion that can't end~

And nobody cared.

~CaPTiViTY~

She would help me.

~Unable to run away~

I wasn't iNSaNe I was normal.

~The discovered conclusion disappearing~

PeRfEcTlY SaNe

~Outlines fading to black~

Why did nobody come to me?

~In the darkness there is no such thing as light~

I'll kill them all for hating me.

~From the inside of madness, sayonara~

They never loved me, and never will.

~Hello myself~

HeLlO mE. Do I kNoW yOu?

~Haven't we met before?~

I dOn'T kNoW yOu.

~Sayonara, yourself~

GoOdByE yOuRsElF

~So, want to talk?~

LeT's TaLk FoR a WhIlE.

~Hey, haven't we met in the past?~

I lOvE kIlLiNg PeOpLe

~Hey, your special to me, I want to talk to you~

It'S gReAt.

~Hey, What time is it? What's today? I don't know~

DoN'T yOu ToO, -insert reader's name here-

~Hey, It would be great if we completely forgot~

I wIsH I cOuLd FoRgeT wHaT hApPeNeD

~sAnIty~

Omg.

~Can't see the dark already~

What did I do?

~pUrIty~

I killed and tortured all of them.

~The days are longer~

Why did I do this horrible stuff?

~sAnIty~

I'm a monster.

~But that must also sink~

That's when I change due to my bipolar.

~"sAnIty "~

I have two sides to me now.

~...what is that?~

One insane, and one sane.

I am now depressed and crazy. Me being nice? That's a cover up of what I really am. I really a Biploar monster. So stay away from me.

I only own EXE,SG, and Robot Girl. iNSaNiTy belongs to Miki and and Kaito.


	6. Battle of Gods and Demons part one

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

(2 years later)

I am now 20 now, and I now know what all my powers can do. I gripped SoN tightly in my hands, remembering what happened to me, to going to Minecraftia, to making Robot Girl, and to Sk3tch's death, which is my cause for going after demons. I layed SoN down on the floor, and looked at my bed stand, which had a picture of SG, me, Solace, Benny, and Sk3tch. This was taken a day before I lefted to Minecraftia.

I am great with my sword, along with Solace. We trained using SoN because I might be knocked out and Solace will have to attack them with it. We decided I would go and kill the demons with SoN, while Solace would use magic on them, making it easier for me to kill them.

Weird thing is, that there is no news of demons attacking anybody. And you think they would've attacked by now. Was it because of SoN, or are they planing a massive attack? Whatever the case, they'll die anyways.

We haven't heard from Benny or SG since after the incident. I'm getting worried about them. They can contact us anytime, by telepathy or email, or something else like that. We tried contacting them, but no response from them. I really hope they're okay.

I signed, "When will they attack, so I can attack them and find out where they hide" "Is something wrong, master?" Robot Girl said, coming into my room in her wolf form. She now acts like a robot now, since part of her brain is robotic. "It's just that no demons had attacked yet." I said, signing again.

She can use swords as well, but no magic. In her human form, she'll use the swords, and in her wolf form, she uses a chainsaw. She is great with them as well, so she'll be useful in this. "Why are you here RG?"(Her nickname) "Solace wishes to see you master"

"Well, lead the way RB" I said following her.

"He only wants you, master" RG said, bowing to me. "Okay, and stop acting like that. You're human and it's wrong for you to do that." She nodded and lefted. I knocked on Solace's door. "Come in, Sub" He said.

"What is it, Father?" I asked. "It's about the demons not attacking. Take a seat, son." I sat down on Solace's bed. "What about them Father?" "You know I sent good demons to spy on them, right?" "Yes Father." Not all demons were bad, most of them were bad, but there are some good ones that helped me during the Notch Realm incident. "They found out why they weren't attacking."

"And why is it, Father?" "You were right, they were planning a massive attack." "Where are they going to attack?" "Around here, Sub" "And who's their leader?" "They didn't see their leader, but they heard her, and they found out Benny was caught by them." I was shocked and scared when I heard that. "Benny's in trouble" "I know son." Wait their leader is a girl and they have Benny, does that mean...? "Did they have SG?" "No, they looked at every person caught, and they didn't find her." SG would always be with Benny no matter what. So does that mean? No she can't be their leader. Why would she help them?

"Who ever their leader is, we can take her on" I said to Father. "Don't get cocky, Sub" "I won't." Then a good demon came through Solace's window. "They will attack tomorrow Solace." The demon said, and the he flew into the sky. "I hope you're ready for tomorrow Sub." "I am Father, and so will RG." "Then go to sleep Sub, and tell RG what we're going to do tomorrow." I nodded and lefted to find RG.

"RG?" I called out to her. "Yes master?" "Demons are going to have a massive attack here tommorow, so be ready." "As you wish, master." After that talk, I went into my room. It took awhile, but I finally fell asleep.

(The next day)

I got up, and started getting packed up with my gear. I got 10 potions of strength, healing, poison, and weakness. I got SoN, remembering what he said, "Remember Sub, SoN is the only weapon that can kill demons." "This is for what they did to you Sk3tch, I'll kill them all." I said proudly. I went to Father and RG.

They were geared up as well. "When will they attack todat?" I asked Solace. "Soon, son." "I can sense the demons getting close." RG said. "Then let's greet them, shall we?" I asked them. They nodded. "We'll greet them greatly, as thanks for what they did to us." Solace said. We went outside and hid away from sight.

I saw them, and there were thousands of them! "Can we take them Father?" "I don't know son." "Positive, if we plan it carefully." Solace and RG said. I drank my potion of strength. "I'll go on ahead." RG volunteered. "If you say so, just be careful." I said. She nodded and ran away from sight from them. I could sense some demons heading our way, about 100 of them. 'I can do this, I'll do this for Sk3tch' I thought to myself and took out SoN.

When they got close enough, I teleported behind them, Solace used his magic on them, making them blind. I was cutting them into pieces, while Solace kept doing his thing. I slited and stabed them. There was so much black blood on me. Soon they were killed, barely doing any damage to us. We healed our selves thanks to our powers. And even more came running toward us.

I was cutting and killing so many demons, RG was snipering them, and Solace was making the demons weaker, and have them focus on him. I don't know how many I killed, but it was alot, maybe in the thousands, I didn't care. Then a demon hit Solace with lighting and other elements. I healed him. "You think the person who hit me was their leadee?" Solace asked. "I think so" "I saw where that came from." "Then lead the way Father."

We went over to where Solace saw it. "AHHHHHHHHHH" Solace screamed as he was hit again with it, but it was much stronger then before. "FATHER" I yelled as I healed him, but he passsd out. I showed SoN. "Go near me and you die slowly." I said with venom in my voice. She laughed, and it sounded so familiar. "Why would I be afraid of a sword like that?" Again her voice was familiar. "This sword will take your life, so unless you want to die, I recommend you and the rest leave."

She laughed again. "Well, I have my own sword to kill you with." She said calmly. "Just who are you?" She laughed again, saying, "You don't remember my voice? Well, I'm not surprised, since you never cared for me." 'Just who is she?' I thought, but then she attacked me, and she was so quick, so I only saw green. Wait, green? No... She wouldn't help them, she's so sweet and innocent.

Then she attacked me again, but I successfully blocked her, and I was shocked when I got a clear view of her. She had long brown hair, along with her green shirt, with her shorts. "Omg, why are you helping them SG?"

Was that a shock for you? Anyways, I only own EXE,SG, Sub666Girl, and RG.


	7. Battle of Gods and Demons final

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

I kicked SG back, and she jumped back in time. I was so shocked that she was their leader. Why would she? She's so sweet and innocent, at least what my mind was saying. That incident must have screwed her head up more than I thought.

"Why SG? WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM?! THEY KILLED SK3TCH AND CAUSE SO MUCH DAMAGE TO NOTCH REALM!" I yelled to her. "AHAHAHHAHA dear brother, they helped me, helped me to realized that nobody cared for me, that I was a thing to all of you." She said with venom. "No SG I love you like a sister, I would always be with you." "NO YOU DON'T! WHY DIDN'T YOU VIST ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU?!" SG yelled with so much venom in her voice. "You didn't tell me what happened after that, you never sent anything to us."

"Benny never cared, once you two lefted, she never took care of me."

"She was busy repairing Notch Realm, and if she had time, she would've spent some time with you." "DON'T FILL MY BRAIN WITH LIES SHE HAD TIME TO HAVE WITH ME BUT SHE DIDN'T!" "Please SG, come to your senses!" "THIS IS MY SENSES BROTHER THIS IS WHO I REAL AM!" She laughed like a maniac. "Please sis, I don't want to hurt you, nobody does." "If you don't want to hurt me, THEN I'LL EASILY KILL YOU PAINFULLY AND SLOWLY AHAHHAAHHAHAHAH!" "I'm sorry SG, BUT I HAVE TO DO THIS, I'LL DO THIS FOR SK3TCH!" "GOOD LUCK BROTHER AHAHHAAHHAHAHAH!"

(You may want to play One Winged Angel during this scene, or any other epic boss music that fits this)

'SG please forgive me after what I do to you' I thought as SG disappeared. Must be teleporting, then I heard her run to me from behind. I threw a knife at her, and she dodged. 'Who taught her how to move and attack like that?' I thought to myself. "A friend of mine, brother" "YOU CAN SPEAK VIA TELEPATHY TOO?!" "I learned some powers thanks to her" 'Who's her?' I thought again. 'She is talking about my sister, Sub.' EXE said in my mind.

EXE had a sister? Well that's news for me. SG summoned hundreds of daggers, and threw them to the ground at me. I dodged/slashed the knives away. "Impressive, SubZeroExtaByte." My sister said, but her voice was different somehow. I looked at SG and saw her with red eyes, along with black energy surrounding her legs. "What the...?" "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I FINALLY HAVE CONTROL OVER HER AHAHAHHAHA!" "WHO ARE YOU" I yelled.

"I'm EXE's sister," She said bowing . "And I am the one who made your sister insane." "SO IT'S YOUR FAULT, I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled, running towards her and I cut her legs. She healed them saying, "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, SUB666GIRL AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." She threw many daggers at me, at lighting speed. Some got me, but I healed the wounds.

It kept going on and on, and we got tired. I didn't know how long I had before I pass out due to exhaustion. She took this to her advantage, repeatedly throwing knives and cutting me with her sword. I got hit so many times. 'This may be it for me, she keeps attacking so many times, and soon I won't be able to heal anymore.' I thought. "Then give up Sub." "N-No." "Why? You're weak and soon you can't heal yourself." "Because, Sk3tch and the rest wouldn't want me to give up" "Then you'll die all the same." 'No, Sk3tch wouldn't want me to give up, if I die, I die with honor.' Then I saw Sk3tch's ghost appear before me. "Sk3tch?. Sk3tch went in my body, giving me power. I heard Solace get up. "D-Dad?" "Get her son, take my powers to help you." He said, giving his powers to me.

(Play Primal Dialga's theme)

I was glowing with power, I had a golden energy going around me. "SUB666GIRL I WON'T LET YOU WIN THIS!" I yelled with such might in my voice. 666 looked scared, she should be. "You just have some golden energy, that's all." She said trying to act like she isn't scared. "YOU WISH IT WAS!" I rammed into her, punching and kicking her to a wall. She healed, but by using a spell, she couldn't heal anymore.

She was so scared, just like I wanted her to be. She attacked me, but she didn't hurt me at all. "LEAVE SG'S BODY OR DIE DEMON!" "I-I can't leave her, I have to be with her." She said shuddering. I was going to stab her in the heart with SoN, but then she screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOT NOW! LISTEN HERE SUB YOU GOT LUCKY I WILL BE BACK AND I WILL KILL YOU!" She said, losing control of SG.

(End song here and play sad song here)

My glow was gone after she lost control. "B-Brother?" SG said, with tears about to come out. "SG?" I went to SG, healing her wounds. "B-BrotheeR... IM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID WHY AM I A MONSTER! I MURDERED PEOPLE I TORTURED THEM AND DRANK THEIR BLOOD I SENT THEM TO KILL EVERYBODY!" She yelled, now subbing. I hugged her, but she pushed me back saying, "DON'T COME NEAR ME BROTHER!" "SG..."

"Why don't you kill me now..." "I wouldn't kill you sis, I love you!" "BUT I MURDERED SO MANY PEOPLE WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?!" "The person who killed them wasn't you, that's why sis." "Daughter... Please we love you, so does Benny." Solace said. "What do we do master?" RG said. "WHY DO YOU EVEN LOVE A KILLER JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE!"

Solace was crying, and RG found Benny, we all wanted her to live, the 15 year old has so much to live for. "Father what can we do?" "I don't know son." "Father, we need to forget what happened this day, get rid of SG's memory when she went insane, it's the only way, and RG and I will be the only ones who remember." "We may have to." Solace said agreeing with me. "What about you Benny?" "As long as we can be happy again, I want to forget what she did to us." Benny said, holding back tears.

With them agreeing, I started the spell, removing everybody's memory of what happened. SG would be innocent again, we would be happy again. Everything would be okay.

I finished, but something failed. Due to a mistake, they forgotten about RG. I got a house for me SG, and RG. I was planning on moving away from Solace, so Benny and Solace wouldn't see RG. And we moved in without any troubles.

I only own EXE SubZeroGirl Sub666Girl, and RG. Songs belong to Final Fantasy and Pokemon


	8. Meeting Solace's friends

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

(Present time)

For 5 years, nothinh happened much. Demons didn't attack after that. SG condition is getting better, since she's bipolar. I put her under medication, and it's working great. Her mood swings have stopped coming quickly. RG was normal, she helped around the house, and we all trained some more in case they attack again. I am now 25, SG is 20, and RG is 12 years old in the time she had as a robot.

We still saw Solace often and I think he's in his 40's or 50's. Speaking of Solace, he came to me saying, "Son, I have some friends of mine to introduce you to." "Okay Father," I said "but what about SG?" "I'll be fine brother, as long as RG is with me to keep me company." She replied smiling. "If you say so sis." I said happily. "Let me show you to them." Solace said, and I followed him.

We went to a hotel, and saw alot of poeple. One of them had brown hair covering his left eye, with a white T-shirt with jeans, along with his headphones, and we can't forget his red/brown eyes.

The next had brown hair, with black pants, along with a suit and a yellow and orange tie, along with his sunglasses.

Another one was like the person above, but she had pink hair, with blue/brown eyes (Sorry BG I couldn't remember what your eye color is.)

The next had pink hair as well, along with a shirt and pants (I forgot what she had as well.)

And the last one had brown hair, along with her red and black jacket, with blue jeans to go along with it.

"Guys, I like you to meet my son, SubZeroExtaByte." "Ummmm Hi?" I said nervously. "Hey I'm Ty or Deadlox." The person with the headphones said, smling. "Hey Sub, Solace told us alot about you." Said those two who like alike, their Bulgarian accents obvious to me. "I'm Martin, but everybody calls me Bodil." The guy said. "And I'm Elizabeth, or Bodil Girl, but people call me BG for short." She said smiling. "I'm Cassie, but everybody calls me Swaggums." The pink haired British person said. "And I'm Bajan Girl" The last one said.

"I'm glad to see all of you, I hope we can be good friends." I said happily. "Same." They all said. "We were going to walk around a park nearby." Bodil said. "S-Shall we go, Swaggums?" Solace said shuddering. Did Solace have feelings for Swaggums? I looked at Ty, and he glared and Solace. Did he have feelings for Swaggums too? Sounds like there's going to be a love triangle.

"Can I come too?" I asked. "Of course you can." Ty said smiling at me. "Thanks." "You sure we can let him come with us?" Bajan Girl said. I realized that Bajan Girl was like 9 or 10. "Of course my son can come." Solace said. "Let's wait for Benny to show up." BG said. "You know Benny?" "I know her as much as I know Solace." I haven't seen Benny in so long.

We waited for a few minutes, and then Benny came. "Benny!" I yelled, hugging her. "Sub it's been a long time." She said hugging me back. "I know it has been Benny." I said happily. "Now that Benny is here, we can walk around and know each other better." Bodil said. I nodded, and we lefted.

We talked all long about how our lives were, and I see why Solace likes them. While we were walking around, we passed a tree, and a big one. We walked past it, but I senses somebody was in the tree. "Who are you, tree person?" No reply. "Somebody's up there Sub?" BG said. I nodded, throwing a knife at the tree. Then, two people came down.

The first one, I couldn't tell what he or she had, but the second one had dark blue shorts on, with a purple shirt with somd white on it, along with her dark blonde hair and multi colored eyes. "Who are and why are you watching us?" "Ummmmm mow?" "MOW IS NOT AN ANSWER NOW YOU WILL TELL FOR REAL WHY YOU TWO ARE FOLLOWING US!" They looked scared, and Bodil and the rest just watched.

"Ummmmm w-well you see, we are watching you because..." "Because why?" "Ummmm RUN READER AND GET ON MY TWO SEATED BIKE I'LL COME WITH YOU!" The reader nodded, and ran to the two seated bike, so did the other person. "THIS WASN'T A GOOD IDEA PUFFICHU." "SHUT UP AND START PEDALING!" And they rode away from us quickly.

"Who names their kid Puffichu?" "I don't know son, but hopefully they won't show up again." Solace said, having a wtf face on him. "Wtf was that, Subby?" BG said. I growled, saying "Don't call me Subby, I hate that nickname, and I don't know." "Why would somebody name their child Reader?" Bodil said confused. "I don't know Bodil"

The rest of the walk was uneventful, which was good, but still who is Puffichu and Reader? Why are they following us? Did they follow us all the time and I just noticed them? Anyways, we are great friends, and wheh SG's condition gets good enough, she'll hang out with them as well. I went home and told SG and RG about them. After that, I went to bed and fell asleep.

-pedals back to hideout- We made it Reader, I'm shocked they didn't follow us, and that we got away quickly. Next time, we be a little more sneaky and quiet. Anyways, I only own EXE,SG, Sub666Girl, and RG.


	9. Bodil666 and Enderlox

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV... Again)

I smiled, me and the rest are the best of friends and we take care of each other. SG can show up soon which she was happy about, since she wants to see BG and the rest. Everything was great. Was great. Today everything bad happened. My horrors came ture.

I went to Solace and the rest. "Hey, Sub" Bodil said smiling at me. "Hey" I replied. Then my earpiece, which was hidden to them, started ringing (AN: In this world, phones are tiny enough, you can fit them inside your ear, etc.) "Excuse me for a moment." I said, walking away.

Clicking a button on my earpiece, I found out RG was calling me. "What is it, RG?" I asked her. "Master, I can sense some demons." "Looks like they finally stopped hiding like cowards" "Indeed master, and I sensed some demons near you." "Got it." "Just be careful okay master?" "I will RG don't you worry."

I said, ending the call and heading back to the group.

"Okay I'm back" I said. Solace looked at me, and said via telepathy, 'Is something wrong Sub? You look kinda pale.' 'They're coming back Father, and some are nearby' 'Understand Sub, we should be careful' I nodded. "Why were you staring at Sub, Solace?" Swaggums said. "No reason babe." She blushed.

Swaggums and Solace have been dating for a while now. I was happy for them, but Ty wasn't. When Solace confessed, which was in front of the group, Ty frowned and glared at Solace and I could sense his hated and jealously. He must've loved Swaggums as well. Hopefully he can find a new girl for himself.

"Did you have to call me that Solace?" Swaggums asked. "No, but I wanted to" Solace replied. "You know I don't like it when I'm with other people besides you." I smiled, and lefted them to talk and went to Bodil.

When I went to him, something weird happened. My heart stopped beating for a second, my body was telling me to get away from Bodil. 'Must be my imagination' I thought. And Ty walked to him too, and the same thing happened. My demon was happy, wait... Don't tell me... Are Ty and Bodil...? No I doubt it, and I don't want them to know about me slaying demons, etc.

"Hey Ty" I said. "Hello Sub." he replied. "Hey Bodil?" I asked him. "Yeah?" "Do you want to build a Baki?" I said, holding back my laughter. "No" He said. "Okay... Bye... Ty can I talk to you in private?" "Sure, Sub." We walked away from Bodil and the rest.

"Did you like Swaggums, Ty?" "Why are you asking?" Ty said angrily. "Just wondering, since you frowned and glared at Solace when he confessed." Ty glared at me, and then signed saying, "Yes Sub..." He said sadly. "Ohhhhh... Maybe you can find somebody else?" "Maybe Sub, I may hate Solace for that, but I'm happy for Swaggums." "I understand Ty" "Was that it Sub?" "No"

"What else is it Sub?" "It's about Bodil and BG." "Let me guess, you think they love each other?" "Yeah" "I heard that Bodil loves BG, but BG doesn't return the feelings." "She might chnaged her mind." Ty smiled, "Yeah maybe." "Let's head back, unless you don't want to" "I don't want to be here" "Then back we go."

(Bodil's PoV)

After Sub and Ty got back, I thought we would walk again. I saw Swaggums, Solace, Sub, BG, Benny and Ty and asked them. "Sure" they all said. I smiled saying, "Great, but where?" Swaggums chucked, saying "It's your idea Bodil, so you pick" "But what if I don't want to?" I said smiling. "Then we don't go" Sub said, chuckling at what I said. I decided we would walk around the villa, and they agreed.

As we were walking, my head started spinning and I could hear this voice in my head saying he would be free. I was confused, then my head started hurting alot and I was shaking and screaming. And the same thing was happening to Ty and Sub. "BODIL, SUB, TY" They said, confused what was happening to us. Then I saw me, but I had glowing red eyes. And then I passed out.

(Deadlox's PoV)

The same thing that was happening to me, was happening to Sub and Bodil. I heard a voice in my head saying that it was time. Time for what? Then I saw me, but I had a tail, sharp claws, and wings. After that I passed out.

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

No... EXE is getting control over me, and he's too strong for me to resist. That's why he was happy, and why I had that feeling at Ty and Bodil, they had demons too! I tried to call RG, but I started to pass out, seeing EXE with blood everywhere on him.

(GoldSolace's PoV)

Sub's demon was taking over. I was frozen with fear. The others were confused and scared. Then Ty grew wings, claws, and a tail. "TY" Swaggums yelled, running at him, only to be thrown back by him. "T-Ty?!" "IT'S NOT TY HUMAN IT'S ENDERLOX" Enderlox yelled loudly. "EVERYBODY AWAY FROM THEM" I yelled to Swaggums, BG and Benny. "B-Bodil" BG said scared. Then he got up and grabbed a knife. He had glowing red eyes. "I'm not Martin, I'm Bodil666" He said. "FINALLY FREE FROM HIM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" EXE said.

"I won't let you hurt them" I said to the demons. "Or else what? You can't do anything human." Enderlox said. "You wish I was 100% human." I said smiling. "Then what are you?" 666 asked, knife ready in hand. "I'M PART GOD DEMONS AND YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM" I yelled. They growled at me. "I should kill you, Solace" EXE said. "You wish you can" And when I said that, I extended my arm to the right, making SoN appear in my right arm.

EXE looked scared seeing SoN. "What's wrong EXE, afraid of a sword that can't hurt us?" 666 asked. "I wouldn't be afraid, if that sword was like regular swords, that sword can kill demons." Enderlox looked scared as well when EXE said that, but 666 didn't care. "Then it's a better challenge to me" He said smiling. "Swaggums, get the rest to safety, I'll explain when I'm done with them." Swaggums nodded and ran away with the others. They tried to attack Swaggums, but I defended her. "Let's dance, shall we?" I asked the demons. Enderlox had his claws ready, 666 already had his knife out, and EXE was ready for close combat.

Enderlox made the first move, charging at me, and tried scratching me, but I dodged. 666 came behind me, but I didn't notice him. EXE appeared in front of me, and kicked me off the ground. As I was in the air, 666 came and slashed me everywhere. I fell to the ground, only for Enderlox to grab me and fly me up back in the air really high up, and slam me into the ground.

I healed my wounds and telephoned behind Enderlox and slashed his arm and he screamed in pain. 666 looked at him, and I attack when he was. I headbutt ed 666, making him spin around. "Sub please try to get control, you did this before." "SUB ISN'T TAKING CONTROL ANYTIME SOON SOLACE." EXE said laughing, but I knew he was just saying that to lower my guard. He attacked me, kicking and punching me again, only for me to dodge and slash his back multiple times and I slashed 666 when he stopped spinning. He screamed as well.

Enderlox clawed me multiple times, and I countered by cutting him. 'Father... Bodil and Tyler should regain control soon, the demons are tiring, I am almost getting control' Sub said in my mind. And EXE stopped moving, and I attacked 666 and Tyler again. And then Sub regained control. "HIT ME ENDERLOX AND BODIL666 DON'T YOU WANT TO HURT ME?!" Sub yelled, and they attacked him.

You might have thought that was stupid, but having somebody's demon attack one of their friends, it could have him or her regain control. And it worked. SoN disappeared, and I healed Bodil and Ty. "What happened Solace? Somebody in my body was attacking you." Ty asked. "I'll explain when we find Swaggums and the rest and this will be a long story Ty" "If you say so" "It's time for them to know Father." Sub said. I nodded, and we went to find Swaggums and the rest.

I still only own EXE, SG, Sub666Girl and RG


	10. The Talk

(GoldSolace's PoV)

I signed, I'll have to reveal who Sub and I really are. I didn't tell them about the demon part before because I didn't want them to be scared and because they might get away from us, and ruin my relationship with Swaggums. Just thinking about it

leaving might make me cry.

Anyways, Ty and Bodil followed me and Sub as we screached for BG and the rest. We found them after a couple of minutes, and they were scared. Bajan Girl looked scared and confused about what happened to Swaggums and the rest. "SOLACE" Swaggums yelled to me, hugging me and I think she might cry soon.

I kissed her forehead, stroking her hair, telling her everything is okay. BG and the rest came to me and Sub. I signed again. This would be a long night and who knows how many questions they have about what happened. I told them to sit down and don't interrupt Sub and I.

"We never wanted to tell you guys this, but it looks like we have to." I said signing again. "Start at the beginning." BG said. "You know about Notch Realm?" They all nodded. "Well, Sub and I were born there, so we're part God and part human." They looked shocked. "When this world was made, there were three species of races living, the first were humans, the next was people like me and Sub, and the last was demons."

"Demons attacked and killed people, nobody could stop them, but then Notch made Sword of Notch, or SoN, which could kill demons." They nodded again. "Notch couldn't use it, since he was busy 24/7, so he gave it to Sub's ancestors to use it." "Really?" Bodil asked, and I nodded. "He gave it to them because they were the purist of everybody who lived there." They looked at Sub, and he nodded. "Then his family started demon slaying and they didn't stop until they were sealed in Hell." Nobody said anything.

"But then, Herobrine opened the gates of Hell, causing Notch Realm to be destroyed, which was rebuilt, and causing Sub's friend, Sk3tch, to die." Sub growled when I said that and the others looked at Sub sadly. "But before he died, he gave Sub SoN." "And his death by those demons made me come after them" Sub said. "Sub, according to the good demons who spied on the bad ones, said that Sk3tch wasn't killed by demons." Sub looked at me saying, "Then who did?" "A Phantom I believe" (AN: remember, a Phantom killed him) "Phantom or not, I'll still kill the demons." Sub replied.

"So you're Sub's father? Why didn't you get SoN?" Ty asked. "I'm not Sub's real father, I adopted him." I said, looking at the ground. They looked shocked again. "Do you know your parents Sub?" BG asked. "... No... I never knew any real family members besides my sister" Sub replied sadly. "Ohhhhhh" BG said. "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Bajan Girl asked. "It never came to topic, and if you're wondering, she might be able to see you guys" Sub said sadly.

"Anyways, for ten years after what happened to Notch Realm, we hunted demons and killed them, and then we met you guys, and you guys know the story." I said, finishing my story. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Swaggums asked. I felt bad for not telling her, but she didn't need to know about who I real was. "I didn't want you guys to worry and run away from me because you didn't want to be in danger..." I said sadly.

Then Swaggums came to me and kissed me, "I would never leave you Solace, you know I love you" "I know Swaggums" "We won't leave Sub and you, we will be with you until this ends" Ty said. "Benny you won't leave us right?" I asked her. "Of course I won't leave you." She said smiling. "You guys can help, you can distract the demons, and Sub or I go for the kill, and Bodil and Ty need to control their demons better" They nodded. "Who wants to train to help Sub and I?" Everybody but Swaggums and Bajan Girl said yes.

"Okay, tomorrow we start. It'll be hard, but worth it." I said. "Wait, when my demon took control, he sounded like he knew EXE and 666." Ty said. "EXE told me that he had some friends, one had bright red eyes, the next was like an Enderdragon." Sub said. "I see" Ty replied.

A year would pass, Ty and the rest knew how to attack demons, and how to control them, etc. But something else would happen, which had nothing to do with demons, but with me. Why did she do that? Why did she go out with him? What happened would change me.

I may not update daily, or just discontinued this story. It's just that what motivates me to write this story, is people viewing this and enjoying it. But it seems like nobody likes this. 2 favorites and 3 follows. 300 views and 99 visitors. 3 reviews from one person. No reviews since chapter 4, nobody saying how great a chapter it was. I just feel like nobody cares about this story... Same as usual I only own EXE, SG, Sub666Girl, and RG...


	11. New People and Broken Heart

(SubZeroExtaByte'sPoV)

(1 year later)

It's been a year of training, and everybody could fight. We were ready to slay demons, and soon they'll attack again, and they'll be scared even more. Bodil and Deadlox could control their demons a little bit. And during that year, Swaggums has been hanging out with Deadlox more then usual, and less time with Solace. And I could sense that Swaggums liked Ty. If she started dating Ty and not Solace, Solace could lose it, and he wouldn't see SG. Speaking of her, she'll come her really soon, which I was happy about.

Swaggums showed us her friends which we didn't meet before. One had purple hair, with glasses, with her blue/brown eyes, she kinda looked like a mechanic, and her name is DJWolf. Another was like Munching Brotato, but she was female, and her name is Brotato Girl, or as I like to call her, Potato (Yeah I call her potato, we couldn't call her BG, since we already had one). The next was like a wolf, with gray hair, along with blue eyes, and her name is Wolf Girl, or Wolfy.

And one day, we found somebody stuck in our trap we made to scare people. I grabbed a fake spear and we ran to the trap. We saw somebody with brown hair, along with his brown eyes, he had the same jacket as Bajan Girl along with jeans. He was screaming for help, and I screamed back at him, and that's when he noticed me. "WHO ARE YOU AND CAN YOU GET ME DOWN HERE PLEASE?" He yelled. "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" I yelled back, poking him with the spear. "OUCH I'M MITCH OR BAJAN CANADIAN" He yelled, and I let him down. Everybody else were laughing. "Did you plan this?" Mitch asked. "Yep, I'm SubZeroExtaByte by the way and these are my friends." I said, pointing at them. He laughed at that, and he asked if he could do it with us, which we said yes.

After that, Mitch and the rest were best of friends. I found out he could attack, and he knew about the demons, just like DJ, Wolfy and Potato. And he could attack them too. He said that he had a thing called Majora's Mask and it could do anything, he also had a sword called the Master Sword, or MS for short (Yes I know this is Zelda stuff, but the Mitch we know had that. Don't question it and go with it). He was kinda of annoying, but he was a great friend that was willing to help us if something bad happened, and I liked that about him. He also had a prankster side to him, and like us, he loved waffles. (Yes we all liked waffles and we would yell waffles in-game on the chat).

Everything was great, and I went to find Swaggums and the rest. I saw Mitch and talked to him. "Hey Mitch" I said. He jumped since he didn't see me, and I chuckled at that. "Hey Sub, where are you going?" "Going to find Swaggums and the rest." "I was going to find them too." "I think we can find them if we follow the Waffle Road." I said looking at the trail of waffles they might have dropped. "Okay, follow the Waffle Road" Mitch said happily. And we started singing as we were on the Waffle Road. And then I heard somebody screaming "WHY SWAGGUMS AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" And that person was Solace!

(GoldSolace's PoV)

I was walking with Swaggums, hand in hand. She signed saying, "I'm sorry Solace." She said. "Sorry about what?" "Sorry Solace, but this relationship can't work out." She said sadly. "W-Why don't you love me?" I said, holding back tears. "I'm in love with somebody else Solace" She said, turning away from me. My heart shattered when she said that. I began to cry. "WHY SWAGGUMS AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU" I said, tears going down my face like a river. And everybody was around me and Swaggums. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Sub yelled. But I didn't hear him though my sobs. "This wouldn't have worked out no matter what happened." Swaggums said, walking away. "DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU" She didn't say anything, and walked away from me, along with me still crying.

(SubZeroExtaByte'sPoV)

(1 day later)

That brake up shocked me, and Solace... He wouldn't come out of his room and when I was at his door, I could hear him sob and talk to himself. "Hey Sub?" Swaggums said when she went in my room. "Yeah?" I said with some venom in my voice. That event made me hate Swaggums some, after all she did make Solace depressed. "You know why I lefted Solace?" "Yes I do, you had your heart on somebody else." I said glaring and growling at her. She nodded "That person is Ty..." That didn't surprise me, since she's been hanging out with Ty often. And she trusted me, so she told me. "And?" "And I want to tell him that I love him" when I heard that, I glared at her some more. "Here's some advice, you can hangout with him on a beach and tell him, or tell him straight up that you love him." She nodded and lefted.

(Swaggums' PoV)

I was gonna tell Ty after that talk with Sub. I know he kinda hates me, considiring what I did to his adopted father, but hopefully he'll like me again. I went and found Ty. "H-Hey Ty?" I shuddered in front of him. "Yeah?" He replied smiling. "You know I lefted Solace because I loved somebody else right?" "Yeah" My heart began to go up to my throat. "W-Well that person is you Ty, I love you" I said with my heart stopping. So many emotions were racing though me. "Swaggums... I love you too" He said, kissing me for a few minutes. After that I hugged him tightly and cried tears of joy.

I was so happy, happier then I was with Solace. I knew Ty was the one for me.

(GoldSolace's PoV)

I cried all day long. She just broked up with me just like that because she loved somebody else. I cried again. And that person was Ty, as I heard they got together. I wanted to die. I wanted to hurt myself. But I didn't do that because of Sub and Benny, they needed me and I needed them. But I was starting not to care. I was out of tears, but that didn't stop my sadness. Why was I even here in the first place? I looked outside my window. Maybe I should leave them, I don't want to be with them anymore. I signed and decided to leave and head to Notch Realm, my only true home, where I had solace there (Get it? Because Solace means comfort in times of distress or sadness). Goodbye people, I may never return here...

(SubZeroExtaByte'sPoV)

(1 weak later)

Solace was gone. After Swaggums and Ty got together, he just lefted and I didn't know where he went. Why did he leave us? Was it just because of Swaggums and Ty? I was, and still am sad that he lefted us. Anyways... SG could come here today, which she was happy about, but sad that Solace lefted. She could still lose it, but not often, hopefully. "Guys" I said to my group. "What?" they all said. "JINX" They yelled. "JINX AGAIN" (Get the reference?). "You remember when I told you about my sister right?" I asked. "You have a sister?" Mitch, Wolfy, DJ and POTATO asked. I nodded. "Her name is SubZeroGirl, or SG for short." "Okay" They said. "Anyways, she can come here now." I said happily. And everybody else were happy. "Then let's see her." I nodded and went outside with them, and brought SG to them. "H-Hi" She shuddered slyly and exictly.

(Bajan Canadian' PoV)

I saw SG and she had a green T-shirt, with her green eyes and brown hair, along with her white/gray shorts, and did I forget to mention the flower on her head? "H-Hi" She shuddered. "Hey" We all said, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so cute in that outfit. She all shared our hands and when she came to me, she said, "Hey I'm SG." She said shaking mine. I shaked back. "I'm Mitch or Bajan Canadian." I said introducing myself. "Bajan... Sounds like bacon." She said smiling, and I chuckled at that. Our eyes met for a few seconds, and she was really cute. I blushed thinking that.

I knew we would be great friends, or maybe more from the get go. "This is cute isn't it Reader?" I heard somebody say. "Yes indeed" and Sub looked at the tree where the voices were coming from. "ITS YOU GUYS AGAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WATCHING US" Sub yelled at them. "Oh shit, we're founded again." Reader said. "No shit Sherlock" The other said. "PUFFICHU WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Sub yelled. Puffichu? That's one weird and strange name. "GET ON ONE OF MY HORSES READER" The Reader nodded and got on, but the saddle went upside-down, having the Reader almost touching ground (Another reference). Puffichu got on her horse and rode towards the sunset with Reader.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE MADE IT READER MY HORSES ARE FASTER THEN USUAL! Sorry about what happened to you on the horse... NOT SORRY! Anyways, I only own EXE, SG, Sub666Girl, and RG.

Anyways, this story isn't going down. I'll write this for the few of people who read this because I want what happened on the game to never leave my memory and this will remind me of it. And for the people I played with reading this, yes I got somethings not told, and yes things will be somewhat different, but the main plot will stay the same. (Though you may have to remind me of the events). And here's a bonus cookie for those who got the references.


	12. YOU ARE A PIRATE (fixed)

(SubZeroExtaByte'sPoV)

Demons were attacking again. Ty Bodil and I lost control a few times, causing me to be depressed and wanted to kill myself. But then I remembered Sk3tch and he wouldn't want me to kill myself, so I didn't. Anyways BG and Bodil have been hanging out more often than usual, Ty and Swaggums are okay, I'm sure Solace is okay. Mitch and SG would hangout together. I'm happy and angry at Mitch. With him having Majora's Mask, he may go insane like SG did, but SG is happy with him. And speaking of the Canadian.

"Hey Sub, I have a idea to stop demons, well more like slow them down" Mitch said. "What is it?" I asked. "You know most demons have wings and wings can't work in water right?" I nodded. "And you know Majora can do anything?" I nodded again. "I know this sounds crazy, but we can flood the world with Majora and go to an island and stop the demons from attacking often." "You're crazy Mitch, but that could work, and we wanted to go to an island soooo." "Is that a yes?" I nodded. "I'll tell the others about it." I said. "And I'll make the boat." I told them and they agreed to get on it.

After a few hours, the boat was complete. And Bodil didn't know about the boat. "Is everybody ready to go?" Mitch asked, and we nodded. And then Bodil came. "Why is there a boat here?" "Because the world's gonna be flooded and we're going to an island, BOATDIL." I said, and Bodil growled at me. "Why is it gonna be flooded?" Bodil asked confused. Mitch was using Majora. "RUN AND GET ON THE BOAT BEFORE THE CLIMATIC EXPLOSIONS EXPLODE!" I yelled to Bodil, and he nodded and got on the boat when the explosions went off, and Mitch was done with Majora and the world was flooded.

"Hey Mitch?" I asked him. "Yeah?" "Until we get to the island, call me Smoses for now on" (Thanks you Pewds) "Okay Smoses" Mitch said smiling. I went to the rest and explained to Bodil what happened. "Now what do we do to pass the time?" Swaggums asked. "I don't know babe" Ty said, kissing Swaggums. We played board games, but they soon got boring. "I know what to do." SG said. "And what's that?" Mitch asked. "We could sing something" "Okay" Everybody said. "I know what we can sing." I said. "What?" Bodil asked.

"DO WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU'RE A PIRATE" I sang. "YAR HAR DO WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU'RE A PIRATE" Bodil sang. "YOU ARE A PIRATE" Swaggums sang. "DO WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE" Mitch sang. "IF YOU LOVE TO SAIL THE SEAS, YOU ARE A PIRATE" Puffichu and Reader sang. "YAR HAR DO WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU'RE A PIRATE" Everybody sang. We sang that all day, and before we knew it, we were at the island. "WEIGH ANCHOR" Mitch yelled to SG, which she did. We got a new house, and Puffichu and Reader lived there too because I heard Puffichu was very strong and that Reader was her guest.

(Mitch's PoV)

We made it, and it was tiring. It was nighttime when we got to the island, and the island was beautiful like the island from Madagascar. (Which I don't own) "That was fun, Mitch." SG said. "Thanks for the singing idea it passed the time way quickly." "No problem." SG said, yawning. "You must be tired, shouldn't you sleep?" "It's hard to sleep somewhere new, so I'm waiting to get really tired." SG said, yawning and shivering. "You cold SG? I can get a blanket for you." She nodded and sat beside me when I got the blanket.

"Now what do we do?" SG asked. "I don't know, but hopefully it will be great" I said. She then snuggled on my shoulder, which I blushed when she did. She was so cute and kind and my heart jumps when I see her. Soon after we talked for who kknows how long, she fell asleep on my lap. "Looks like she's tired enough now." I said smiling. I picked her up and went to her room and layed her on her bed. And I went to my room and fell asleep in an instant.

STILL ONLY OWN SG, SUB666GIRL, EXE AND RG


	13. New Sword and Creepypastas?

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

(1 year later)

It's been a year since we got to the island, and everything's great for us. Demons rarely attacked us, which is good. Everybody gets along great. BG and Bodil are getting close, and we would tease them about them being in a relationship. And they sure got annoyed by it. SG and I were heading to see BG's new friend.

"BG?" I asked when we got to BG place. "Over here!" BG yelled, being in a tree. I went with SG to the tree, and we climbed up the ladder. And I saw BG and another chick who had a black dress with black hair, along with a white mask hiding her face, and her flesh was white. I got a bad feeling about her, so I stayed close to SG.

"Hey Sub, this is my friend I was talking about." BG said, looking at the girl. I held SG close to me. That girl looked familiar to me. "Hey I'm SubZeroExtaByte and this is my sister SG." I said to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sub, and I'm Jane" She said. Wait... Jane? Don't tell me... I took out SoN and had the sword pointed at June's throat. "SUB WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT SHE'S MY FRIEND?!" BG yelled. "Your friend is a killer, aren't you, Jane the Killer?" (Yes creepy pastas are in here too, don't question it.)

"I know I'm a killer, but I'm nice to BG, and to her friends, so don't attack me." Jane said, not showing any fear, only for me to glare at her. "Sub you trust me don't you?" BG asked and I nodded. "Then can you trust me having Jane with me?" "But she's a creepypasta, she's dangerous." I said still glaring at her. "Sub not all creepypastas are bad, Jane had a hard past, and you know it, you know she wouldn't kill us without a reason." BG said defending Jane.

"I would only kill you if you were gonna be Jeff's victims, or you're friends with him." She said. I knew that Jane had a hard past, and so did SG, having lost their innocence. But could Jane be trusted? If BG didn't get killed, then maybe I won't get killed. "I guess so, but if you hurt one of my friends, you're gonna get it." I said to Jane and she nodded. "I hope we can be great friends Jane" SG said smiling. And I agreed with SG. "Do the others know about her?" I asked BG. "No, but they will later today." I looked at Jane one last time, and then we went down and headed back to our homes.

(The next day)

Everybody knew about Jane, and we all liked her, I was wrong about Jane, she's great, and cute. I blushed when I thought that. Anyways, we went for a walk in the jungle and I started to talk to Jane some more. "So what brings you here?" I asked her. "I follow Jeff, and he went to this island." She said. "WHAT don't tell me he's gonna attack us?" I said shocked. "Dont worry, Jeff wouldn't come here, if we stay together that is" "Why?" "He may be a killer, but he's smart and wouldn't attack a group, especially if that group had somebody as strong as you" Jane said, and I blushed. "How good are you with knives?" I asked her. "Very, wanna fight to see whose better?" "Gladly" I said smirking.

We fought, and it was a tie, and everybody was watching us. And I saw how graceful she attacked and dodged. Anyways, I wanted answers from a certain someone who we don't know much about. And I'll get answers from her, even if I may have to fight her. I knocked on her door and she told me to come in.

"What do you want Sub?" Puffichu asked me. "I want answers from you, even if I have to fight you." I said bravely. "Fine, what do you want to know?" She asked. "First off who are you, and why are you so strong?" I asked. "I'm a human Sub, and my powers come from an source I don't want to say." She said. "Why are you here?" "I'm here to check on you guys, and learn more about you, and more things that I won't say." "Where did you come from?" "I have a permanent place, and places I live in different dimensions." She said. "Dimensions?" She nodded saying. "We live in different dimensions, in my dimension, there are no demons and only humans." I nodded and told her to continue.

"This dimension is a crossover of other dimensions, the creepypasta dimension, my dimension, Minecraft dimension, and many more." She said. "How strong are you?" I asked. "I can do anything I want, and with this." She said, holding a notebook. "With this, whatever I write on here, comes true, but doesn't work in my dimension." "Interesting" I said and she nodded. "I'll get going, I got enough information." I said. "Okay, and you may want to find BG." She said smiling.

I went to BG, and she was in her bed, with everybody else in there. "What's going on?" I asked. "BG fell into a dream, and she won't wake up." Bodil said, scared of what's going on with BG. I went to BG and said, "I can enter dreams, and get her out of there." I said. Everybody nodded, and I opened a portal to the Dream World. And I jumped in there.

-In Dream World-

I went in there, and looked for BG. "BG where are you?" I asked. "Is that you Sub?" I heard her. I went to her and asked what happened to her. "I don't know Sub, I was playing with Bajan Girl, and then I passed out for some reason." She said. "I know how to get you out of here" I said. "How?" "By finding the source of it." She nodded and we started walking to who knows where.

We were walking on this purple path, with stars so rounding us, it was beautiful! The path was shining brightly, and I knew we were getting close to it and I told BG that. "Sub, a week ago, I saw this person with white skin, and a smile cut into him." She said. "You saw Jeff?" I said shocked. "Yeah, and I told Jane, and after that encounter, I've been having nightmares about him, and I didn't want to scare you guys, so I didn't tell." She said scared. "If he does anything, he'll pay." I said calming BG down.

We kept on walking, until we found this sword, and it was red and black, it looked like SoN, and the path ended at the sword. "Is that the cause of the Dream?" I asked. "I think so Sub" She said, grabbing it. "Can you use the sword BG?" I asked, and she nodded. Then the portal showed up and I told BG we could leave now, and we lefted.

Everybody was happy that BG was awake, and she told us about it, and about Jeff, which shocked everybody. Jane growled saying "I'll get him and kill him slowly and painfully" "If he attacks, I'll protect you guys, even if I will die doing it." Bodil said, and everybody agreed with him. "What about the sword?" BG asked. "Keep it BG, it'll come in handy." I said.

"Guys, since we're talking about Jeff, I have a sword that I didn't show you guys, and a secret I didn't say." Bodil said. "What?" We all said. "First off, I have a sword called Sword of Slender." "SLENDERMAN YOU HAVE HIS SWORD?!" We all yelled, and he nodded. "We aren't good friends, and we fight sometimes, and I'm friends with some creepypastas, thanks to Bodil666." He said, and 666 got control.

"Yeah I'm friends with a lot of creepypastas, like and Laughing Jack." 666 said, and I took out SoN. "I won't attack, for now that is." He said. "Wait, you have 's eyes, are you two the same?" I asked. "No, we're a type of demons, and that's EXE." "I see, and can you let Bodil back?" BG asked. "Fine princess, I know you want your boyfriend back." 666 said smiling, that's one thing we have in common, love teasing BG and Bodil.

He regained control, and we were ready for Jeff and other creepypastas. Just like Bodil, I'll sacrifice myself to kill Jeff, for my friends. Get ready Jeff, cause you're going down. BG was scared going to sleep, so Bodil slept with her. Next day everything will change.

Still only own EXE, SG, Sub666Girl, and RG.


	14. Slender Forest and New Love

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

(1 week later)

A week since we found that sword, we were stiff and aware of everything around us, since Jeff could attack at any moment, and some of us couldn't attack, like Bajan Girl, Swaggums, POTATO, DJ, Wolfy, GoodTroll, whose Swaggums' friends with as well.

And BG have been scared to death, yes she knew how to use the sword, but not much. Bodil would always comfort BG when she got scared, which I thought was addorible. Jane was always with BG as well. BG told us Jeff was after her and Jane because when they were younger, they saw him and he's been after them ever since. And I was with her most of the time.

I went to Bodil and asked him about how BG is gonna be. "I don't know, but she has to be okay, I'll still kill Jeff" He replied. "Bodil, you love BG don't you?" I asked. "W-Where did that come from?" Bodil said blushing. "Because you never leave BG'S side, and you sleep with her." I said smiling. "I trust you Sub, to not tell this to anybody, but yes I do love BG with all my heart." He replied, and it seemed like he got it off his chest for not telling anybody.

"Your secret is safe with me" I said smiling at Bodil, and he smiled back. Then we saw somebody, he had white flesh like Jane, eye lids cut off, and that smile. "JEFF" We yelled, getting SoN and SoS (Sword of Slender). Did I forget to mention that his sword was white and black? He ran away when we said his name, and we chased him, we wouldn't let him out of our sight.

He ran into the jungle, cutting everything in his path, which made it easier for us to catch up. "Damnit, they won't stop chasing me" I heard Jeff say. And we spirited towards him. He growled saying, "SLENDERMAN TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Wait... Slenderman? "OH SHIT BODIL CAN WE TAKE HIM?!" I yelled, but before we knew it, Slenderman took us to his forest and we passed out.

"My head..." I said when I woke up, Bodil was still knocked out, and I woke him up. "Where are we?" Bodil asked. "I heard Jeff say Slenderman, and we passed out, and now we're here, in Slender Forest I believe." I said. "S-Slender Forest?" Bodil said scared. I nodded. "I've been here before, so I know where to go" Bodil said. "I'm guessing this is where you found SoS?" I asked and he nodded. "Then let's go and find them" I said and we were off to find the 8 pages.

We walked to a tree, and we found the first page, and now Slenderman will chase us now, but not quickly. This place is dark, I'm getting scared, just like Bodil. We went to a bathroom, and we found the second one. We heard Slenderman walking, so we spirited away quickly, and we got away. We went to a truck, and found the third. Slenderman is getting quicker, and now I'm really scared.

We continued to walk, and we saw Slenderman. Our vision was going static like, so we ran away quickly. During our running away, we found the fourth page, only 4 to go and we're out of here. Slenderman teleported to us and we ran away and found the fifth. Now I can hear a wind, which is making even more scared. Ran to a house and found sixth page. Slenderman is spiriting to us now, and we ran even quicker. Seventh page! Almost done!

Slenderman teleported in front of us and attacked us, which I cut of one of his tentacles, and he teleported away from us. We found the last page! We're free! Or so I thought. Bodil told me we had to fight Slenderman, which we went to him and took out our swords. "You're going down, Slenderman... Again." Bodil said, he must've fought him before.

Slenderman didn't have any weapons, but he could still make our vision static like. We charged at him, and we cut some of his tentacles off. If he could've talked, he would have been screaming. Suddenly my vision got blurry and I couldn't see anything! All I heard was Bodil stabbing Slenderman, making my vision return, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was back in the jungle. Bodil explained that Slenderman wasn't dead, he would recover his injuries, and I knew we may have to go there again. Anyways, we headed back and told everyone that Jeff is here, going to kill us. And Jane growled, everybody was scared, but we calmed them down. "What do we do?" BG asked. "All we can do is have 24/7 watch so we'll know he's coming towards us" Jane said.

Later in the day, we were playing with BG, and then she screamed, the sword was attacking her! And BG was saying something about Jeff's shadow surrounding her, but we didn't see anything, after that, the sword stopped moving. "What was that?" I asked. "That sword was cursed by Jeff" Jane said calmly after we healed BG. "What do we do with it it can be destroyed... Can it?" Bodil asked. "It can't be destroyed, so we have to take that sword and lock it somewhere." Jane said. And BG wouldn't want the sword to be gone.

I signed, I had SoN in one hand, and that cursed sword in another. I remembered that Solace would use holy water on things that were cursed, so I did that, and nothing happened. Then I took SoN and the cursed sword and made them in an x shape, and used holy water again. To my surprise, the swords were glowing brightly, so I added more to it. I repeated it for who knows how long, and then the swords merged together!

"Jane look, the cursed sword and SoN combined!" I said to her. "Then the curse is gone from it." Jane said happily. "Now what?" I asked, "That sword should be with BG, since it'll protect her from Jeff." She said. "What, no SoN is my sword, my friend..." I felt like crying when I remembered Sk3tch. "Your friend?" "Yes my friend gave me this when he died, and this sword is for my family." "I see.. But that sword will still protect her, and who said it had to be your family?" "Notch did" "Notch or not, BG needs that sword, only temporary." Jane said.

"But how will I kill demons?" I asked. "I made my own sword that does the same thing that your sword does." Jane said, holding the sword in her hand. It was so beautiful, just like Jane. I held it and swung it around, and it just like my sword. "Thank you Jane" I said, giving her SoN to give to BG. "No problem" She said smiling. "As long as she has the sword temporary, I'm okay with it." I said. "Thanks Sub" She said as she took off her mask and kissed me on the check, which made me blush. She put it back on and I asked her what that was for. "Some people like me do that, don't think anything of it." She said, leaving my room. And I held SoJ (Sword of Jane) in my hands for who knows how long.

(SubZeroGirl's PoV)

I was so scared of what happened. Jeff is going to kill us, BG got hurt, creepypastas are here, etc. And then Mitch came to me. "Are you okay SG?" He said worried about me. "N-No" I said. I began to cry, since I was really scared and thought if brother died. Then Mitch did something that shocked me. He hugged me and put my head to his chest. "Shhhh it's okay, Jeff won't kill you, when I'm around you." He said while stroking my hair. My heart jumped when he did that. He was so warm.

Soon I stopped crying and I looked at Mitch. "Why did you do that?" I asked him. "Shouldn't I comfort somebody who's scared?" He replied. "R-Right." I said as we stared into each other's eyes. I began to blush staring at him for so long. I knew what this feeling in my chest was. I was in love with Mitch. "M-Mitch I-" I started to say, until he kissed me on the lips. Shocked, I didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then I kissed back. After a few minutes, we stopped. "I also did that because I love you." Mitch said. "Mitch... I love you too" I said as Mitch hugged me again and carried me to his room and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Awwwww fluff, so adorable. Anyways, I only own EXE, SG, Sub666Girl and RG. AND I LOVE VOCALOIDS I LOVE LISTENING TO THEM WHEN I WRITE THIS


	15. Happiness and

(Bodil's PoV)

(1 month later)

A month after what happened to BG, Jeff was gone, but not in the good way... I don't want to say what I did for now, but it was horrible. But at least Jeff is gone, well he's sort of gone. BG always had these Illusions of Jeff a week after that, but it stopped, thanks to her having SoN, and me being with her when she sleeps. But I never told her I loved her yet, and I was going to, since it was a great time to.

"BG?" I called to her. "Yeah Bodil?" I heard her. I went to her room and sat on her bed with her. "What is it Bodil?" She asked me. "Jeff's gone, so are you alright?" I asked. "Who said he was dead? He could still be out there." "Good point, but you don't have to be scared 24/7 of him, you know it took a toll on your health." She hasn't been outside or played with Bajan Girl and the rest since that happened, and rarely comes out of her room. "I know, but you try being hunted by a killer." She said scared.

"Was that all Bodil?" She asked me. I was about to chicken out and not tell her, but I knew I had to tell her or she may find somebody else. I couldn't contain my feelings for a long time. "No, but how long have we known each other?" I asked her. "About 3 years, why?" "J-Just wondering" I said as I got scared to tell her. "Don't lie Bodil, I know it's something else." She said. I signed, I was gonna tell her. "Well during those 3 years I-I..." I stopped after that. "You what?" BG asked. I couldn't take it anymore, out of nowhere I kissed her.

At first I thought she didn't like it, but then she kissed back. I was so happy, and we kissed for a few minutes. And sadly she pulled away. "I fell in love with you." I said after we kissed. "I love you too, Bodil" BG said, kissing me again. It was nighttime, and I was going to fall asleep with BG when she told me, "I'm not scared if you're with me Bodil" She said, snuggling on my chest and falling asleep, and I fell asleep with her.

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

(The next day)

I heard SG and Mitch got together... Great... She's dating that Majora loving dude who might go insane, and I hate Mitch even more now. Me and SG would fight about me telling her not to date him. Solace was gone, so I'm like SG's dad I guess. You wouldn't want your sister dating somebody like right? Anyways, enough of my babbering, but something great happened today. You couldn't tell how happy I was.

I went outside to walk to think about my problems, it's calm and peaceful without them with me. Sometimes I enjoy not being with them. And SG went with me as well. "...Brother I know you hate Mitch dating me, but he's a great guy. Yes he may go crazy, but you want me to be happy don't you?" SG asked me. "Sorry SG, I'm just worried about you I didn't want you to get hurt." I said sadly. "It's okay brother, I understand." She said smiling.

Anyways, we continued walking towards the jungle and we went back. And I was shocked by who I saw when we got back. He had bright blonde hair, with a black shirt along with a Gold/Budder ingot on it, along with his blue jeans and blue eyes. "S-Solace?!" I said when I saw him. "Sub?" I heard him say. "SOLACE!" We screamed when we heard him and ran towards him.

"Father... I MISSED YOU!" SG yelled, crying tears of joy. "Hey I'm here now, aren't I SG?" Solace said, hugging us both. "Hey what's up with this yelling?" Bodil said as everyone came outside. "Omg." Swaggums and the rest said when they saw Solace, and hugged him too. "Where have you been Solace? We missed you!" Ty asked. "I was with Notch and the rest." He said.

We talked to Solace all day about what he did and what happened here. "Creepypastas?" Solace asked confused. We nodded. "I have a sister named Sally" Solace said. X-X "Don't tell me that Sally is the creepypasta?" I asked, but Solace nodded. "Jane can be trusted, so can Sally." He said. "If you say so Father, but my aunt is a creepypasta?" And he nodded AGAIN. "And why didn't you tell us?" SG asked. "Never came to topic until now, and you wanna meet her?" Solace asked and we nodded.

We saw Sally, and she had a pink dress with brown hair and brown eyes. She was adorable. She didn't look like she could hurt anybody, but she's a creepypasta... So yeah. And she had a teddy bear. "Hi I'm Sally" She said smiling. "I'm SubZeroExtaByte and this is my sister, SG, aunt." She chuckled when I said aunt. "More like adopted aunt brother." SG said. Soon she was introduced to all of us. And we had a great time with her.

"Bodil?" I asked when we were alone. "Yeah Sub?" He asked. "Shouldn't we be worried about Jeff? You know we can't forget about him." I asked. "He's gone Sub, he won't hurt us" "And how do you know that?" Bodil then went silent. "How?" I asked again. "You don't want to know Sub" He said signing. "You're right, I don't want to know, I NEED to know" I responded angrily. Bodil then looked at the floor. "Look, I don't want anybody to know okay?" He said. "Fine, but I'll get the answers out of you Bodil one of these days." I said, walking away from him.

(Deadlox' PoV)

(1 year later)

Me and Swaggums have been together for two years, and I love her to death, so did Bodil with BG. I heard rumors that Sub had a crush on Jane, and I thought that they were already dating, only secretly. Solace is friends with Swaggums now, which is good. Everything this year has been great. Jeff didn't attack, so I guess Bodil was right about him being gone, but when we say that he's gone, Bodil looked kinda sad, like he did something to stop Jeff from coming.

Anyways, Bodil and I were going to a party that BG was having, and we planned something special for Swaggums and BG. Once we came there, I had Bodil come with me and Swaggums and BG in the middle of her living room, which everybody was in, which was good for us. "Swaggums for two years I've been dating you, and you make my heart jump with joy, so will you marry me?" I said to Swaggums. "Omg YES TY I DO!" Swaggums yelled as she hugged me. "BG, will you make me the happiest troll in the world by marrying me?" Bodil said, proposing to BG. BG, with tears of joy in her eyes, said yes. I was so happy, and so was Bodil.

(1 week later)

Today is the day I get married to Swaggums. I was so nervous, but Bodil calmed me down, since he's the best man. I knew we would have a happy family. We were at the church, and I was in my suit. So were the rest of the boys. And soon it was time for me to head up there, so I did, along with Bodil. There I saw DJ, Wolfy and Bajan Girl up there. And soon the music started and I saw Swaggums walk to me, and she was gorgeous! Since Swaggums didn't have a dad (Sorry Swaggums about that), Sub walked her up there (once again I'm sorry Swaggums) and when she came to me the preacher, who was Solace (Still sorry Swaggums) started talking -skips the boring talk because why would somebody want that in this story?- "Ty, will you take Swaggums to be your wife?" Solace said. "I do" I said, staring into Swaggums eyes. "And do you take Ty to be your husband?" "I do" She said. "Then you may kiss the bride" He said, and I kissed Swaggums.

After we got married, we adopted a child, and we called him Oli (He's real name is really long, so REVIEW HIS FULL NAME SWAGGY). I was so happy, and Bodil and BG got married later in the day, when it was nighttime, and they adopted a son named Mars. (Wtf, I dreamed this). We thought everything would be great, but I was wrong, things would go crazy.

Still only own EXE, SG, Sub666Girl, and RG. AND the next chapters are going to be kinda depressing, but some with be semi happy, so if you hate depressing stuff, you may want to stop reading this, especially the last chapter I'm thinking of, it'll be REALLY depressing. And BG has a Wattpad account, and it's related to this one, the party idea? Came from her story. And if you have the time, her account is Elizabeth9445 and her story is called "Bodil Girl life" NOW PEACE IM STILL SORRY SWAGGUMS SO VERY SORRY.. NOT


	16. And soon sadness

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

Ty, Bodil, Swaggums and BG got married, which I was happy for them. And I've gotten feelings for Jane, I know what she looks like with the mask off, but I love her because she would always be with us and protect us, just like me. Anyways, I was going to confess to her. I went to Jane's room, and it was black with red flower patterns on the wall.

"Hey Jane" I said happily. "Hey Sub, what brings you here?" She asked, putting on her mask. "Jane, you know it's been 2 years since we met right?" I asked. "Yeah, what about it?" "I gotten feelings for you during that time." I said, my heart stopping. "Why would you love somebody like me, somebody who is ugly, physically and mentally." She said sadly. "Jane, I don't care what you look like, I'll still love you no matter what because you're always there for us." "Sub..." "Look Jane we have our problems, I don't have a face thanks to that demon, I'm suicidal sometimes, my demon will try to kill you guys 24/7." "Sub... I love you too." She said, kissing my check. "And you said to think nothing of that." I said. "Sometimes I lie." She said smiling.

(SubZeroGirl's PoV)

Mitch and I have been dating for a long time, at least my Bipolar didnt ruin it. And I never said I was bipolar. I'm worried about our relationship. My biploar might make my demon come out, or worse, I have control of her, yet I still have her features, and I murder everybody without caring about them. Hopefully the medication will keep my mood swings down, if not, they better run from me.

"Hey SG?" Mitch called to me. "Yeah Mitcy?" I smiled at that pet name I gave him. "I'm heading out on my horse (DONT QUESTION IT) so I'll be back in a while, be safe OK?" "K Mitch" I said kissing him. And he left and I saw him ride away. Then Mitch's friend, Seto (Dont question that they're friends) came into my room a couple of hours when Mitch lefted.

"SG how you do today?" Seto asked me. "Good, why you ask?" I said smiling at him. "Just wondering." "-_- Anything else Seto?" I asked. "Yeah... That horse ride Mitch is taking, don't come running to Mitch when he gets back." "Why?" "Because when he comes back, he'll be evil." Seto said that and lefted my room. Wait... Evil? Why would Mitch be evil? Was Seto joking around. But then Mitch came back when I was outside, he came without his horse. "Mitch where's your horse?" I asked scared. "Maybe if I wasn't killed, then maybe that horse would've been here (Horse is alive, just ran away)" He said, his voice was different.

"Mitch..." I said, he couldn't be dead, he was in front of me. "Where's your brother?" He asked me. "Why would you like to know?" I asked. "I said where's your brother at" He said with venom in his voice, and that's when I realized, Mitch had red eyes instead of his brown ones. "I don't know where he is." I said getting scared of him. "At least tell me where you last saw him" He said getting angry, and I could see electricity going though Mitch. "Why should I tell you? YOU'RE NOT MITCH!" I said. Then Mitch grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into a tree. "You will tell me, or you die!" He said coldy. I began to cry saying, "BG BROTHER HELP ME!" I yelled for my brother to save me. And then he came with Solace to help me.

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

I was having a talk with Solace, until I heard SG yell for my help. We ran outside and saw SG to a tree, with Mitch grabbing her neck. But Mitch had electricity going though him. But I didn't care about that. I ran to Mitch and slammed into him, freeing SG, and she fled inside. "Nobody hurts my sister, I was right about you" I said with so much hate in my voice. "Well well well, looks like my killer came to finish the job" Mitch said glaring at me. "I DIDN'T KILL YOU SOMEBODY ELSE DID!" I yelled at him, but he kept saying that I was lying. I took SoN out, and Mitch had his own sword out, with electricity flowing through it.

Mitch would always attack with lighting from a distance, while I ran around quickly to confuse him so I can hit him. He soon ran after me and our swords were locked together. "You're going to die Sub, just like Sk3tch did." He said. Wait... How did he know about Sk3tch? "YOU BASTERD!" I yelled at the person who killed Sk3tch. "YOU ARE SO GONNA DIE PHANTOM MITCH!" I yelled again at Phantom. "Took you long enough, and you'll die like Sk3tch." He said smirking, making me more angry. My angry was my weakness, I would make wrong moves with Phantom, causing him to attack me more often.

Soon I was getting tired, but then I had an idea. 'Hey EXE?' I thought in my head. 'What is it Sub?' EXE said in my mind. 'You want some blood EXE? Then go and attack Phantom with all you got.' 'This will be fun...' 'And only attack Phantom, since I can easy get control over you' 'I know, but I want some action, and another demon/phantom is good enough for me' After he said that, I let EXE control me.

(SubZeroEXE's PoV)

Finally... I was free from that. But of course I have to fight Phantom. Speaking of him, he ran into me and punched me in the gut. I didn't do anything. "What's wrong Sub? Did you finally give up fighting me?" He said smirking. "Give up? This is just the beginning Phantom." I said, and he was surprised to hear me talk, since I didn't have Sub's voice. "Who are you? You don't sound like Sub." He asked. "I'm SubZeroEXE, and I'm your ticket to Hell" I said bowing and attacking Phantom with melee combos into the air. Soon after a while, Phantom was done. "Why don't you finish me off now EXE?" He asked weakly. "Because, you attacking Sk3tch had me possess Sub, so I'm thankful for that." I said losing control along with Phantom.

(SubZeroGirl's PoV)

I was so scared, but Solace was there with me, and I saw what Sub and Phantom did. After it was over I went outside with Solace and saw Mitch's horse with a few injuries. "My head... What happened? One moment I was riding on my horse, the next I fell unconscious and ended up here." Mitch said, holding his head. Sub soon got up, saying that Phantom killed Sk3tch. Mitch got up and waved at me, only for me to whimper and hide behind Solace. Mitch had a confused look on his face, until Sub told him what happened. "If what your saying is true Sub, then I'm sorry SG." Mitch said looking at me as I took his horse to the staple.

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

After I regained control and explained to Mitch. I went inside the house and talked to Jane about it. "And that's what happened." I explained to Jane about Sk3tch. "Ohhhhhh I see, you don't know what to do about Mitch." Jane said looking at me. I didn't say anything. "Look Sub, Sk3tch's death wasn't Mitch's fault, it was Phantom's, so please don't be angry at Mitch for that thing that possessed him." Jane said. "Maybe, but still Phantom will die, even if Mitch has to as well" "You know what's weird with Bodil?" Jane asked. "What?" "Everything we mention Jeff, he gets stiff." "Like Bodil told me, he did something to stop him, and that's what's bothering him" "Maybe Sub, maybe."

BG and the girls were having a night together. I thought now was the time to asked Bodil what he did. "Hey Bodil?" I called to him. "What is it Sub?" He asked me. "Since the girls are gone, care to explain about you and Jeff?" I asked. "I told you he's gone thanks to what I did, so can you leave me alone?" Bodil said, seems like he doesn't want to tell me. "Bodil please tell me... You care about about BG don't you?" "Yes" "This seems like something that might get BG or somebody else hurt if you don't tell us." Bodil didn't say anything after a few seconds, and then he sadly signed. "You really want to know?" He said sadly. I nodded. "Okay Sub, I'll explain." He said signing again.

(Bodil's PoV)

(Flashback)

Jeff was attacking us, BG was scared. I didn't want them to get hurt. Like I said before, I would kill Jeff even if I had to die with him. I was going to look for Jeff. Go ahead and call me crazy, but would you want your friends to be attacked by an insane killer? Thought so. I told the others I was going to ride my black horse (DONT QUESTION MY CHOICES IF BODILS SISTER CANT BE IN THIS, THEN BODIL CAN HAVE A HORSE).

Going farther into the jungle, where things got rough, I told my horse to head back to the stable, which he did.(Horses are smart in this enough that they know where their home is.) I was alone now, I found the path where Sub and I were chasing Jeff, and followed it. Soon enough, I found Jeff sitting somewhere alone. Perfect. Taking out SoS, I sneaked behind him and attacked only for him to blocked (Oh shit RUN AWAY BODIL RUN FOR YOU LIFE Bodil:No fuck my life. GOD DAMNIT BODIL) "Trying to kill me?" Jeff said, smiling as always. I kicked him away and he took out his knife. "Do you realize that Herobrine made me inmortal? So I can't be killed." Well, I thought I was fucked, but then I said something. "I want you to leave us alone." I said.

"You can't get rid of me, but I'll make a deal with you." Jeff said. "What deal?" "I leave your friends alone, but in return, I'll possess your body and make that I have control over your demon" He said laughing. No... What could I do? Just leave and lead Jeff to the house? But if he did possess me, then he won't attack more often and we could be okay. I know I shouldn't have agreed, but that was the price I had to pay... For my friends... Please forgive me guys... But I had to do it.

(End of Flashback)

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

After Bodil said that my heart stopped, Jeff was still alive in Bodil's body. "Since Jeff possessed me, I'm... Technically dead..." Bodil said sadly looking at the floor. No... My best friend... Dead to a monster... I can't believe it, but it did happened. I felt like crying, he's the second person I know that's dead... I didn't want to move "I'm sorry Sub, but what else was I supposed to do?" He asked me. "I don't know Bodil, and I would've done the same thing, willing to do what you did, I respect it" I said sadly. "The others need to know Sub, you should tell them, I can't handle telling them myself."

I still couldn't believe it. This has to be a bad dream, but it was real. I growled and ran out the house and into the woods to get my angry off of me. "How much more do I have to endure?" I said to myself. "First Sk3tch and now Bodil." I said. "And Mitch just had to be the person with that thing, and to make it worse, he's dating my sister and Solace agrees that they should be together... HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL THIS ALL STOPS!" I yelled, punching a tree over and over again.

"Sub... What happened to the person who could handle anything and can keep his cool? You sure have changed after 13 years." I heard somebody say. I then stopped punching the tree and looked where the voice was coming from. "Don't tell me my death still huants you? You know Mitch didn't kill me." Sk3tch said, floating towards me. "Sk3tch..." I said. "Look Sub you can't go feeling down and letting your emotions control your actions." "I know Sk3tch, but I'm doing this for your sake." "Stop slaying demons for me, do it for your friends." "..." "Sub... Sometimes you have to let go of the past, please Sub, the only reason I'm here because you don't let go of the past."

"But Sk3tch, I don't know what to do." "Do what your heart tells you, I know you're a good person, but the past is your only weakness, so let go of it, so I can be in peace Sub." "I know the past is my enemy, but it's hard to let go" "I know it is" "I can't keep on fighting for your sake, I'm doing it for me and my friends" "Now you just need to say goodbye to the past forever, which is me." "I see..." I said hugging Sk3tch. "Be strong Sub, and don't leave your friends, and I wish you a happy life with Jane." He said, giving me a bracelet we made to show how we cared for each other. "Sk3tch... I'll never forget you" "Same here Sub." He said, letting go of me and flew in the air. I knew I would be strong, I wouldn't let anything trample me. I can't be mad at Mitch.

(SubZeroGirl's PoV)

(1 year later)

A year has passed when Bodil said that Jeff was in him. I cried a little to know that Bodil was half dead. Sub has been greater than usual. And it happened after we found out about Bodil. Something happened to him, and I was glad he was the brother I knew before the Notch Realm incident. He isn't being mean to Mitch anymore. Jeff got control a few times, and according to BG and Sub, Bodil tried to kill himself once, but Sub and BG convinced him not to do it. Other then that, everything has been great.

I was riding Mitch's horse with Mitch. It was pretty fun, and beautiful since we rode on the beach when the sun was setting. "You like being on the beach SG?" Mitch asked me. "Like? I love it!" I said happily. "Thought you would say that." "The beach sure is beautiful at this time." I said smiling. "Yes it is, but you're more beautiful then it is" He said, kissing me. And then he hugged me. "Where would I be without you?" Mitch said stroking my hair. "Single?" I said smiling. "Maybe." He said smiling at me. "I can't believe we've been together for 3 years" I said. "Same"

Soon we were done with what we were doing. It was nighttime and we went to where we confessed our love. "Remember this place Mitch?" I asked him. "Yeah, it's where this relationship started." He said looking into my eyes and kissing me again. "SG, we've been together for 3 years, and I think it's time for something." Mitch said. "What?" I asked curious about Mitch was talking about. "SG, will you marry me?" Mitch said me. "Omg..YES I DO MITCH!" I yelled as I hugged and kissed him. And the BG came and took a picture of us. "Ummmm wtf BG?" I asked her. "Memories SG, memories" She said, running away from me, only for me to chase her around.

Still only own EXE, SG, Sub666Girl and RG. AND since Mitch has a horse, what would you want him to be called? This story is gonna be over in a few more chapters :...(


	17. Wedding Gone Wrong

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

Mitch and SG were getting married tommorow, and I was happy for them. I knew they were met for each other when I saw how they met. Soon in a year or more, I'll propose to Jane, maybe. Anyways since I let EXE out to take care of Phantom, he got control easily. Who knows when he'll get control again? I know he would ruin things big time, especially at the wedding. One time, he had control for a few days. And Bodil tried to kill himself once, but we stopped him.

(Flashback)

BG and I were walking in the jungle talking about stuff. We haven't seen Bodil all day, but I thought nothing of it. Sometimes he leaves for the day away from us, since he wants some alone time to himself. And I do the same thing. "Sub why is there a path cut here?" BG asked me. "Oh that's where we chased Jeff when we saw him." I said. "OK." "Wanna go walk through it?" I asked her and she nodded.

While we were walking through it, I had a bad feeling in my gut. I asked BG if she had the same feeling and she nodded. "Do you think somebody's here?" BG asked me and I nodded, taking out SoN, while BG took out SoJ. "Just be quiet and we won't get caught, hopefully." I said. We started walking slowly through the path. Soon we entered the place where Bodil made that deal with Jeff.

And I saw Bodil there, having a knife to his chest! "BODIL!" BG yelled, running towards him. But before she said and did that, Bodil already stabbed himself. "Bodil..." BG said, holding him in her arms crying. I felt like crying too. "Why did you do this Bodil?" BG asked holding back tears. "I didn't want Jeff to hurt you guys when I lose it." Bodil said crying. "You didnt have to do this..." I said sadly. BG took out a potion of healing 2. "Drink this Bodil..." BG said, trying to convince Bodil to live. "No, if I die, Jeff dies, and you guys will be safe." He said. "Please Bodil, what about Mars? What about everybody else? You know how sad they would be without you." "Bodil, I would rather have you and Jeff alive, rather then you dead." I said to him. After a while, we managed to convince Bodil to drink the potion.

(End of Flashback)

Yep, I'm glad Bodil didn't die. If he was gone, I would've lost it, along with BG and the rest. I can't let them die, they need me, and I need them. I walked in my room for who knows how long until Ty wanted me to come with him outside for a walk alone for a personal talk. Walking with him outside, I sensed my demon was gaining control. "Ty...run as fast as you away from me, he's getting control..." I said as I was going to pass out. "That's what I want, so I can talk with EXE." Ty, no wait, I didn't see him, I saw Enderlox!

(SubZeroEXE's PoV)

Finally got control again, and Enderlox wants to talk to me. "EXE long time no see." He said smirking. "Same to you." "About that wedding tommorow..." "You want to ruin it, don't you Enderlox?" I asked. "Yeah, but you see EXE, I want to be free from this body." He said. "Ohhh I see, I understand completely, not having control 24/7, is that why you attacked them?" I asked Enderlox and he nodded. "I see... What are you planning on?" "I'm planning on you, during the wedding, you shoot Ty with a rifle, killing him, so I can be free." He said smirking again. "You choose a great sniper Ty." I said.

Me and SG are experts at sniping, along with Sub. Before SG went to Minecraftia, she trained people how to snipe. And I learned from Sub, and I was great at it. "Anything else Enderlox?" I asked him. "Yes I also want you to free BloodSolace" Solace had his own demon too, and he attacked a few times. "Why free him?" I asked. "Because Blood Solace is my brother." "I see, but does that me Ty and Solace are brothers too?" "No" "This will be good Enderlox... And stay here and wait for me to come back." I told him and he nodded.

SG was walking in the jungle too, and then I showed up. "Brother? You're walking too?" She asked me, thinking I'm her brother. I grabbed her and slammed her on a tree. "EXE?!" She said scared. "Took you long enough." I said. "W-What do you want with me?" She asked again scared. "Listen here SG, I have hostages that will die if you don't do what I say" I said growling. "W-What?" She said whimpering. "And you can't tell anybody about this" I said, and then I told her what to do and told her some true facts. When I left her, she was crying like crazy, and I enjoy that.

"So you did wait for me Enderlox." I said when I went to Enderlox. "Of course I did." "Good news, I had a talk with SG and she 'agreed' to help us." I said smirking. "Good, soon I'll be free, but what about you EXE? I can kill Sub for you if you like." "No, all my life, I posseses all the males in Sub's family, and I'm never going to break it, same with my sister who possesses all the females in Sub's family." "If you say so." "Enderlox, incase something goes wrong, take this." I said, giving Enderlox a rifle. And we parted ways. And those fools will never know that I'm there, since I can mimic Sub's voice.

(SubZeroGirl's PoV)

After that talk with EXE, I was crying at that tree for a while. And when I stopped, I went to Mitch's room and fell asleep with Mitch. This may be the last time I sleep with him... I'm sorry Mitch... But what other choice did I have? Those hostages will die if I don't do it. And my Bipolar may hurt you guys... I'm really sorry Mitch, I know you may hate me after this, and I wouldn't blame you. Sayonara Mitch, to this.

(The Next Day)

Today's the day were we get married. Mitch got up and made food for us. "Hey babe" Mitch said kissing me. "Hey" I said faking a smile. "Is something wrong SG?" "Nothing Mitch." I said lying to him. "If you say so" He said smiling. "Better get ready quickly, since it's at the daytime." Mitch said after we were done eating. "I know Mitch, and get acting so hyper." I said smiling. "But today we get married, so of course I'm hyper." Mitch said smiling again.

I got ready soon, and when I got to the church, I saw EXE climbing into an air vent. Another sad reminder about what I have to do. "YOU'RE HERE SISTER!" Swaggums said hugging me and I hugged back. "I'm not BG Swaggums." I said laughing, since Swaggums and BG are sisters. "It's an expression SG" She said. "I know Swaggy, but it can't be helped." I said smiling. "Let's get you ready, shall we SG?" She asked me and I nodded. When we were in there, I had a sad face on. "Is something wrong SG?" Swaggums asked me. "Nothing Swaggums" I said faking a smile again. "If you say so" She said smiling with me. Soon I was done, and I looked gorgeous. I had a white dress along with a white flower to go along with it.

Soon I had to go up there. "Ready SG?" Solace said, holding back a tear. "Yeah and why are you holding back tears?" I asked him. "I'm just happy that you're all grown up, that's all." He said, and the music started. Having my arm wrapped out Solace's, we started walking down the isle. I saw Swaggums, DJ and POTATO, along with Ty, great for EXE. When I came to Mitch, I look at him and hid my sadness from him. -Once again skipping the boring stuff because why would somebody want that?- "Do you take SG to be your wife?" -insert person's name here because YOLO- "I do." Mitch said. "And do you take Mitch to be your husband?" He asked me.

I knew what was going to happened, but I couldn't stop it. "I'm sorry Mitch..." I said as EXE shot Ty, but Mitch got in the way and got hit on the shoulder. Then he shot again at Ty and killed him, releasing Enderlox. Enderlox fled away, mouthing "Thank you" to EXE. I ran away from everyone and cried. I can't believe I did that, I regret it deeply. But my biploar might hurt them if I'm in rage. I wanted to get married to him, but I couldn't.

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

After that happened, with Ty dying and Mitch getting wounded and Heartbroken, a few hours after that, I regained control. I'm sorry guys for not getting control, and sorry Mitch that you didn't get married. Anyways, I couldn't let Ty die like that. He had to live again. Swaggums would lose it, she's already crying now. I made a portal to where lost and confused sprits go to.

When I went in there, all I could see is darkness around me. This is what this world looks like. Now to find Ty's sprit. I was walking at a slow pace, seeing scared sprits, which look like flames, seeing somebody alive. Hopefully, Ty will come running to me. Hopefully. I walked for who knows how long, and I found alot of those souls together. They usually gather around new sprits. I walked through the sprits and they made a circle around this sprit. Then the sprit in the middle saw me, and floated towards me.

"Ty, is that you?" I said to the sprit, and it flicker brightly as a yes. "Ty... I'm so sorry I couldn't control EXE, if I did, this wouldn't have happened." Ty then circled around me. "Don't worry Ty," I said holding out my hands so Ty can be in them, "I'll get you out of here." I could carry one soul at a time. Leaving that world, I made a new body for Ty to live in. Holding out Ty's soul to the body, I said, "Ty, that is your new body, it looks like the old one, right?" I asked him and he flicker again. "Good, now get in the body Ty, and you'll be brought to life."

When Ty got in the body, I saw his sprit adjusting to the body. And soon after a few minutes, Ty's heart started pumping again. Ty soon got up. "Sub... Thank you." Ty said smiling. "I'm sorry I couldn't control him." I said sadly. "Don't be, all that matters that I'm alive right?" Ty asked laughing. "Yeah, now let's go back to them, they still think you're dead." I said and Ty nodded and we headed back.

You should have seen their faces when they saw Ty alive. I explained what I did to bring Ty back to life and said I was sorry I couldn't control EXE, and they forgave me. SG and Mitch, oh how terrible they were after that. Mitch would glare at SG when she came near him. And SG was crying since she had to do it. Knowing Mitch, he won't forgive her easily.

Still only own EXE, SG, Sub666Girl and RG. Poor Mitch and SG, shame it's gonna get worse here on out :(


	18. кончина трол е

(SubZeroGirl's PoV)

(1 week later)

Mitch hated me now, and I don't blame him. Alot had happened after that wedding. After that, I wanted to leave them with my brother. He wanted to leave them for a while to get away from all this drama. I needed it because I can't stand Mitch's glares at me, and some others who frown at me. And while we were traveling, EXE regained control and tried to kill me, only for me to flee back to Mitch and the rest. And Seto made a potion that made EXE mortal. And I thought I was going to die of blood lost, but Seto healed me. And Sub was gone for three days, and when he came back, he lost his memory, but Solace brought them back. And thanks to Seto, EXE was dead and my brother has eyes again!

After that, I stayed with them, I would handle the hate from Mitch and the rest, as long as I had Sub with me. BG lefted for a few days, and she would return tommorow. And Bodil seemed different, like the air was different about him. He would be with us rarely, always in his room. I could sense that Bodil was depressed, but when someone asked if he was, he would deny it all. I was worried about him, along with everybody else. I guess Jeff being in him, making Bodil half dead, must've caused it. I remembered when Sub told us that Bodil tried to kill himself once. I was scared he would do it again.

And this day, we decided to pull a prank on Bodil. We would ask him to head to the forest with me, and Mitch, Solace and Ty would pour cold water on him. Yes it wasn't a great one, but we were bored. Anyways, I asked Bodil to walk in the forest with me as planned, and Bodil agreed. We walked through, and we reached the spot where water was gonna get poured on him. I ran through, and Bodil got soaked. We were laughing so hard at that. "YOU GOT PRANKED BOATDIL!" Solace said laughing. "I'm not a boat" Bodil said angrily. "WELL YOU LOOK LIKE ONE BOATDIL!" I said laughing. "Awwww does Bodil not like getting wet? How cute." Mitch said laughing as well.

"Shut up all of you." Bodil said growling. "Why should we? BOATDIL!" I said smiling, but I then realized that 666 could get control when Bodil was angry! "I SAID TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Bodil said venomously(Is that even a word? Well it is now). "WHY SHOULD WE BOATDIL" Mitch yelled again. "Mitch stop it!" I said glaring at him. But he didn't, and Bodil was losing it. I could sense how close he would lose it. 'Bodil can you hear me?' I asked him through telepathy. 'SG... I am depressed about what happened to me... You guys can't stop 666... Please SG, kill me...' Bodil said sadly.

-insert sad music for the mood.-

'What Bodil? I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE! WE LOVE YOU!' I said about to cry. 'Please... Jeff will kill all of you... Kill me before it's to late... I beg of you...' 'Bodil... What about BG and Mars.? You have a family Bodil.' I said, holding back tears. 'I know how BG would react, but he'll kill all of you, please SG, kill me now...' "Bodil... Sayonara..." I said as I took out my gun and shot Bodil in the heart.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE FROM ME BO-" Bodil said before he got shot by me. "Bodil..." I said running to him and held him in my arms. "I'm so sorry Bodil" I said crying. "Don't be SG, you did the right thing" Bodil said also crying. "BODIL!" Solace said, trying to heal Bodil, but failed. Mitch didn't do anything but sit there and cry. "SG... Tell BG to be strong and take care of Mars." Bodil said sadly. "Bodil... I will..." I was chocking on my own tears. "Why did this happened? I don't know what to do without you" I said. "You and the rest need to be strong without me, and please don't mourn my death" Bodil said. I couldn't say anything. "Goodbye world... And take care of BG for me." Bodil said, dying when he finished the sentence.

"No, NO BODIL WHY DID I KILL HIM?!" I yelled sobbing. "SG... Like Bodil said, it was for the best." Solace said crying. "I can't believe he's gone forever..." Mitch said sobbing as well, then turning to me. "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?! DID HE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! YOU'RE AS SELFFISH AS A WHORE JUST LIKE AT THE WEDDING!" Mitch said, kicking me. "LEAVE HER ALONE MITCH!" Solace yelled, pinning Mitch to a tree. "You think she wanted to? You think she's selfish for that wedding? WELL YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING US PISSED! YOU GO HERE AND START CALLING CHAOS WHEN YOU GOT HERE, YOU CAN ROT IN HELL MITCH!" Solace said, punching Mitch in the face multiple times.

After BG got back, we told her and everybody else everything that happened. Everybody were in tears knowing that Bodil was dead. BG wouldn't do anything, just be in her room and cry. Solace had to take care of Mars for BG. We had a funeral for him. And soon after a few months, BG was okay if Bodil wasn't mentioned. And she took care of Mars after that. I know that Bodil is watching us, and I know that he's happy to be dead, away from his troubles. Jeff was dead, and so was 666. His death saved us from some troubles. And even now I regret pulling that trigger.

Still only own my characters. And poor Bodil... All my tears are gone. I'm gonna cry some more now. And I'm sorry for killing him in this story...


	19. Epic Finale

(SubZeroGirl's PoV)

Sub and the rest, excluding Mitch, Seto I, went for a day to relax for a while. I didn't want something like that, and same with Mitch. It was me and Mitch, if only you knew my reasons Mitch, but I don't want anybody to worry about me being bipolar. Mitch only glared and didn't talk to me. Since it was just us, I decided to let my demon out, since she goes crazy when she doesn't get out of me, or when she gets angry. I told Mitch, and he nodded and I let Sub666Girl out of me, and Mitch also let Phantom out. This should be REALLY great with them together...

(Sub666Girl's PoV)

Finally... I was free again. Sub and the rest didn't know SG let's me take control during the night, hence why SG takes midnight walks every night. It was me and Mitch, or so I thought. "You must be Sub666Girl, I'm Phantom." Phantom said bowing, man he had manners. "Why are you out?" I asked him. "Because Mitch let me have control." "Right... But what do we do?" I asked him. "You remember Skybrine? That person that server you?" He asked me. "What about him, and how do you know him?" "I'm with Mitch, so I hear what he hears, and he found out that Sub had a second sword, the thing that EXE had during that attack that almost killed SG" "And that sword is?" "The Devil Sword, and I want that, so I could rule the world." "That's a cliché, but why tell me?" "Because I know you Sub666Girl, you want power and to tortured people to your delight, and I know you want to rule with me"

"Rule a world, yes, but why with you?" I asked him again. "Because I had the idea, and I think you'll be a great person to rule with..." He said seductively. "Don't try to firlt with me, and maybe" "If you say so, but first we need to get the sword." "And where is it?" "Shouldn't you know Sub666Girl?" I thought for a few moments and then I realized. "Seto has it" I said. "Yes, and why don't you get it for me? I'll reward you for it" "Why me what's so special about me?" "First off, I know you're great at this types of missions, and second, you're cute" "Didn't I just say not to firlt with me?" "Yes, but I don't listen to the rules." "And my reward?" "After you complete the mission I'll give it to you" "Fine Phantom, but if it's terrible, I won't hesitate to kill you, I have ways to kill phantoms." He nodded and I went to Seto's lair.

Seto's lair was hidden, but unlike the others, I can sense other life forms, and I sensed that Seto was underground, under the building. I went to the lowest floor and started looking for a hidden switch, but no luck. How stupid was I? Knowing people like Seto, it would be at the top floor. Going to the highest floor and looking, I found a hidden staircase which must lead to Seto. It was a long way down, but it did lead to Seto's lair. I saw all kinds of potions, some I knew of, and some Seto might have made. And alot of enchanting tables. Sorcerers these days. Anyways, I found Seto walking around, talking to himself on how to make a potion that will revive somebody. I sneaked towards him, and knock him out. I then looked over Seto's lair, and I found nothing. Thinking that there must be another hidden switch, I looked around carefully and I found a switch which lead even further down. There everything was different, all kinds of things. Weapons, armor, a place to test blood, etc. And I found the sword! I got it and ran out of there as quick as I could, making sure Seto was still unconscious and he was.

I went back to Phantom, sword in hand. "So, you got it?" He asked me. "What does it look like?" "It looks like you have it" "Good, now where's my reward?" "You get two things, first this" He said, giving me a rock which he explained he could be summoned if it was thrown at the ground. "And my other one?" "You're looking at it." Phantom said as he kissed me. "Ummm what was that for?" I asked looking away from him. "Now let's admit Sub666Girl, all demons have their sexual desires... And that includes phantoms like me" He said whispering in my ear. I didn't say anything, but Phantom kissed me again roughly, and I kissed back. Phantom picked me up in the air and laid me on his lap. Soon he forced his tongue in my mouth and we started to make out, and as we were, he spanked my ass. (OK THIS IS OUT OF HAND WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME)

After that Ummmm you know what we did, Phantom kissed me one last time, as we parted ways. I knew we would be great at ruling the world. Tommorow, I would try to kill Sub, and the the world will be mi- ours, and with Phantom with me, it'll be like taking candy from a baby. And SG can't get control since I'm too strong, and that she didn't get much practice controling me. Tommorow will be great. And sayonara Sub, and I will get revenge on what you did to EXE. Soon...

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

(The Next Day)

We were back from our relaxing, and I lefted Mitch and SG alone, I hope they didn't fight. At least Seto would break it up, hopefully. Anyways we had a great day at the place. And for the first time in a while, BG was really happy there after Bodil's death, which was good for her and for us. We were walking through the jungle to the way back and we came to the clearing where Bodil and Jeff made that horrible deal. And I sensed that someone was here with us that we didn't see. Taking out SoN, and telling BG, Swaggums, POTATO, DJ, Wolfy, GoodTroll, Bajan Girl, and Ty to run back to the house, only leaving me and Solace. "Show yourself" I said to the person around us. My reply, a rifle bullet going through my left arm. I tried to heal, but it didn't work for some reason. If only I knew that the rifle had the Devil's Sword essence, which doesn't allow me to heal.

"SUB!" I heard Solace yell, trying to heal me but fails. I screamed as I was shot in the legs. Solace then helped me up, and he shot at the tree with his magic hurting the person there. I then saw Sub666Girl coming at me with the Devil Sword. Solace looked shocked and punched her in the face. "So it's you again" Solace said, holding SoN in his hand. "Long time to you too" She said smiling as she teleported behind Solace and stabed him in the arm, only for Solace to heal again. This kept on happening, Solace would get hurt and heals, Sub666Girl would attack Solace with combos, trying to break his defenses. She growled saying, "I'm tired of this, time for my secret weapon." She said, getting a rock and threw it at the ground.

I saw Phantom attacking Solace as well. I walked away, well more like crawled away, from them. Solace had his ground down for Phantom and Sub666Girl attacking him. "SOLACE RUN!" I yelled to him, which was a bad choice. Phantom and Sub666Girl looked at me. "I almost forgot about my target." Sub666Girl said smiling. Solace tried to run at me, but Phantom blocked him and continued to attack Solace. He couldn't get to me, but Sub666Girl was getting close to me, sword in her hand. I tried to run away, but fell on my back. "This is for EXE Sub, sayonara" She said, stabbing me in the heart. All I saw were Phantom and Sub666Girl fleeing while Seto and BG came running to me before I blacked out.

(Seto's PoV)

BG ran to me saying that Sub and Solace were in trouble in the jungle. I told her to show the way, and she ran quickly to the spot. I saw Phantom and Sub666Girl fighting Solace and Sub. And then she ran to Sub and stabbed him in the heart with the Devil Sword. So that's who stole the sword, I didn't notice how different Sub666Girl was to SG, that little bitch. I knew I couldn't trust SG when I saw her. Anyways Phantom and Sub666Girl fled from us to who knows where, but I was on Sub. That sword would drain the life essense if someone was cut by that. Thankfully, I used the sword to find an antidote for it, which I used on Sub and healed him. Taking him inside the house, I laid him in my bed and went to my lair to think how to kill Sub666Girl.

(Solace's PoV)

Sub almost got killed by Sub666Girl, but Seto saved him, and now he's resting now. Anyways, Phantom and Sub666Girl might attack again. And I was ready. With SoN on my side, I stood on the roof of the house looking for them. And that's when I saw Sub666Girl in the distance. "Guys Sub666Girl is coming towards us, better get ready." I said to the group when I got off the roof. And Seto, BG, Ty and Swaggums were willing to fight her. "Why are you fighting Swaggums? You didn't train with us." I asked her. "I'm willing to give my life to stop her, so I'll be the bait, and you four attack Sub666Girl when she's attacking me." Swaggums said bravely. "You've changed alot haven't you Swaggums?" I asked her and she nodded. "Remember, she may be our friend, but don't let that slow you down, strike at her with all you got" I said to them.

Swaggums went to meet Sub666Girl while we got in position. She attacked Swaggums, must be a full on attack on us. We jumped out of our hiding places, and attack Sub666Girl with our swords/staff. She jumped in the air, dodging our attacks. "So... Gonna fight me now? THEN BEING IT ON BECAUSE I'M GOD AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" She said laughing loudly. "You're not God, YOURE A MONSTER!" Swaggums yelled at her. "You wish you were, and say goodbye to your life Sub666Girl." I said attacking her when her guard was down. She blocked with her sword and Seto threw fire magic at her, along with BG and Ty trying to stab her. "Please SG, regain control" BG said, trying to reach SG. "SHE CANT HEAR YOU BG AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" She laughed insanly again. "YOU WILL ALL BURN IN HELL AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" She yelled again.

Seto threw a potion of blindness on her from behind, and she got hit, that was our chance. Seto casted a spell on her that made her not heal. Ty, BG, and am ran at her, slicing her like crazy, but it didn't do much. "This sword gave me power to heal quicker then usual." She said laughing again. We kept on doing it until the potion wore off. She than dodged, blocked, or countered us. This went on for who knows how long, Sub666Girl was throwing insults at us, making us angry, which is what she wanted us to do. "YOU WILL ALL DIE AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" She said laughing again. Then BG said something that shocked me. "YOU SUCK SG FOR NOT CONTROLING YOUR DEMON!" She yelled at SG.

(SubZeroGirl's PoV)

I couldn't do anything... She was too strong... I was going to give up but then BG said that I sucked at not controling her. And then more insults to me kept coming, until BG said something again that made me snap. "WE SHOULD HAVE EVER SEEN YOU SG, WE DONT NEED A BITCH LIKE YOU!" That, along with my biploar, made me snap. Did they even care? Am I JUST A THINGS TO THEM? AM I A PROP TO THEM THAT THEY CAN JUST THROW AWAY? I KNOW IT! THERES BITCH NEVER CARED, JUST LIKE BENNY! I regained control after that.

"So... I'm just a thing you can use, to throw insults at, and I wouldn't care? AM I THE WHORE HERE YOU ARE FOR NEVER CARING, AND THIS IS REVENGE BITCH!" I yelled as I stabed Seto in his leg, of my own free will. "Knew you couldn't be trusted SG, AND THIS IS PROOF!" Seto said healing and attacking me with his spells, how weak. They all were on me, not giving a fuck that I have control. I kept on attacking them, and they kept on attacking me. Soon, Solace stabbed me with SoN, killing my demon. "Piss off demon spawn, I should've never adopted you..." Solace said with so much venom. Tears in my eyes, they kept on attacking me, and I couldn't defend myself. Soon I fled away from them, tears in my eyes. What a monster I became... I want to die... Away from this world where nobody truely cares. RG followed me, she was my only reason why I didn't kill myself.

"RG, I need you to record a message for me to them" I said to her. "Why master? They hunted you badly, and I healed you." RG said confused. "Because they need to know the truth, about my bipolar issue, if I die, I want them to understand it, why I did all that horrible stuff." I said to her. "If you say so, master." She said. "Recording message now" I heard from RG.

"Guys... I know what I did was wrong and you deserve to know the truth. My entire life, since I was 10, I've been bipolar. Me fighting you guys? That's what it did. I know I should've never seen you guys, and I know you guys hate me now... And Mitch, im sorry. The reason why I said no was because EXE had hostages, and because I didn't want you to get hurt. Sayonara, and sorry for being in your lives. RG, end the message." I said as RG finished the recording. I told her to go there and play the message to them, which she will.

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

I woke up in Seto's room and I remembered what happened. I looked outside, and I saw Solace, BG and Seto beat SG up. She ran away crying. I went outside to chase her, but then they stopped me. "Well well well, if it isn't the demon's sister." Ty said with venom in his voice. They were slowing approaching me. Knowing I didn't tell them about SG's condition, I knew this was my fault. "Guys... I'm sorry what my sister did, and I take full responsibility for it happening" I said. "SHUT UP SUB, YOURE GONNA BE LIKE SG ONE OF THESE DAYS!" Swaggums yelled at me. "Please... I'm your friend... I wouldn't hurt you guys" I said, trying to convince them. "That's what we thought about SG, but she attacked us anyways, and same with you" Seto said. "Please I-" I was going to say, but then Seto interrupted me. "BY THE POWER OF NOTCH, SEND SUBZEROEXTABYTE TO HELL TO WHERE HE BELONGS!" Seto said, slamming his staff to the ground.

One moment I was in Minecraftia, the next I'm in Hell. I don't blame them, considiring what happened. Who knows what would happen to me? Hopefully they'll be okay without me. That was my story, dear Reader. A story of friendship and love, of overcoming obstacles, and in the end, the hated of the person who held them together. Now I'm in Hell forever...

Well... That was great, BUT DONT FORGET THIS JUST YET! Soon this will get updated again, two more chapters. The first will be depressing, the second will be the grand finale to this great story. And I only own my characters. And I'll change my username to something else... So yeah.


	20. Epilogue Part 1

(Robot Girl's PoV)

Master wanted me to go to her friends and play the recorded message. Finally, I can see Solace again, the person who helped me. I don't know how they while react to me, but I know it won't be good especially when they find out that SG sent me. I would be with them for a while for them to get use to me, then I'll tell them. I went to the house SG wanted me to go to. I couldn't just walk up to them, they need to warm up to me. I thought of an idea when I was in the jungle in my wolf form, and when I was thinking that, I slid on some rocks, and fell to this steep cliff over seeing the ocean. "Not... Now" I said as my vision started getting buggy. Must've damage my circuits and armor. Sure enough, my armor was also damaged by that fall. Solace and the rest were outside, and they saw me right before I shut down.

I awoken in somebody's room. Scared, I looked around and saw Solace sitting in a chair looking at me. "Calm down, we saw you unconscious on the beach, so I brought you to my room and repaired you." Solace said. "Thank you for repairing me." I said smiling. "No problem, but where is your master? Is he or she nearby?" "My... Master... I don't know about her, she told me to run, and I came here and accidentally fell of the cliff in the jungle, so may I stay here for a while until my master finds me, or if she doesn't come back, may I stay here and help around here?" "Hmmmmm Tell you what, if your master doesn't come here in a week, you can stay here." "Really?" "Yes, if the others want you here." Solace said, finishing our talk.

A week came, and SG didn't come, as I knew she wouldn't. They warmed up to me, treated me like one of them. I knew I had to tell them now. Solace knew I was sent by SG, but he gave me a chance, and now he trusts me, and he told the others who sent me, and they were angry at first, wanted me to leave, but just like with Solace, they started to trust me. I told them to meet in the living to play the message. After it was over, they looked shocked and sad. They regreted what they did to her and wanted to say they were sorry and wanted SG back with them. "SG... Is that why she said no? Because of hostages and her bipolar?" Mitch said looking at the ground and I nodded. "Then I forgive her, if I was at her situation, I would've done the same thing." Mitch said. "Why did I say that to her?" BG said about to cry. "Because of the moment, I don't blame you for what you did." I said to her. "Guys, I'm gonna find SG and bring her back, tell her that I forgive her" Mitch said, leaving to find her on his horse.

Mitch came back with SG! How happy everyone was, they said sorry how many times to SG, glad that she was alive. Soon after she stopped crying, she forgave them and thanked me for what I did. SG and Mitch would be friends now. Everything would be great, well that's what I thought. Anyways, after SG came back, I went to Solace to talk to him about something. "Solace?" I asked him. "Yeah?" "We need to talk about a certain someone" I said, and he told me to continue.

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

...Or so I thought. I was in Hell for who knows how long, when I suddenly went back to Minecraftia. RG was there with Solace, and everybody were sorry for not stopping Seto, and Seto was sorry about what he did to me. And I forgave them all for what they did. Like I said before, I don't blame them considering what happened. SG was back. "Guys, I'm sorry I didn't say anything about SG being bipolar, so like I said before, this is my fault" I said. "Brother... Don't blame yourself, you did what you thought was right, and I shouldnt have lost it." "SG..." I said hugging her. "How adorable, now let's go inside, shall we?" BG said smiling and we nodded and went in.

(1 Year Later)

One year, one year of dreadful pain, losing my friends, causing those who were alive to be depressed, just like me. Jane trys to help me with my depression, but it doesn't work. I didn't take medication for it, or drunk achool to relieve me of the pain. It hurts to know your closest friends are dead, along with your relatives. I knew that suicide wasn't the answer, and that they would want me to live, so I did, but it was hard. Jane would remind me of them and stop me if I have something sharp near me. Why them? Why did they have to die... I have to fix it, and I will. Tommorow, I'll leave Jane and go to fix this mess. Then we can live together again.

(Bajan Canadian's PoV)

(1 Year Ago)

Ty was going insane. Swaggums hasn't been here in a while, making Ty even more insane. We would be there to help him, but he keeps going down that path. We thought a walk would help him, since he didn't have one in a while. How did Ty go insane? We didn't know. It might have been the demons and losing Bodil. I hope he'll go sane. This Ty won't say anything, rarely do anything. And was more willing to kill. They were scared of Ty. And we wanted to help him, but we might not help him, only slow down his path. And until he fully loses it, We'll be with him. He tried suicide multiple times, only for us to stop him.

-This world will never be-

DJ, Ty, GoodTroll, and I were going.

-What I expected-

We went in the jungle path, to bring back good memories.

-And if I don't belong-

To meeting SG, to our failed wedding.

-Who would've guess it?-

To meeting the group from me being caught in their trap.

-I will not leave alone-

To us becoming best friends.

-Everything I own-

"No, I won't stand this anymore" We heard Ty say.

-To make you feel like it's not too late-

Ty then took out a knife he had in his pockets.

-It's never too late-

"T-Ty put that down." GoodTroll said trying to stop Ty.

-Even if I say-

Ty didn't say anything, and walked towards me with my back towards him.

-It'll be alright-

I didn't notice him and the others were telling Ty to stop, DJ tried to stop Ty, but he kicked her away.

-Still I hear you say-

Ty ran towards me and did something shocking to me.

-That you want to end your life-

He stabbed me in the heart. "TY!" Everybody but me said, still shocked to do nothing.

-Now and again we try-

I soon fell to the ground, dying there after a while.

(Ty's PoV)

No... I just killed Mitch.

-To just stay alive-

I'm insane, and I can't stop being insane

-Maybe we'll turn it all around-

I need to die, for their safety

-'Cause it's not too late-

"DJ... I'm a monster..." I said as I threw my gun to DJ

-It's never too late-

"Ty..." She said crying. "You have to shoot me... Destroy this thing" I said begging to her.

-The world we knew-

"No Ty I'm your friend I can't" She said crying some more.

-Won't come back-

"You have to DJ, how can you be friends with a monster like me?"

-The time we've lost-

After convincing DJ, she pointed the gun at me saying, "Goodbye... Friend" Shooting me in the heart.

(SubZeroGirl's PoV)

I was hopeless. I almost killed my friends thanks to my biploar.

-Can't get back-

I'm a monster, I will soon kill all of them.

-The life we had-

I lost it again, and Solace and Benny were nearby.

-Won't be ours again-

I remembered that Benny wasn't their for me, that she never spent time with me.

-This world will never be-

I went and stabbed her in the arm, causing her to scream and cause Solace to attack me and heal Benny.

-What I expected-

No... I almost killed Benny... That's what I meant by my bipolar causing me to kill them, I need to die, for their safety.

-And if I don't belong...-

I raised my knife and aimed it at my chest, ignoring Benny and Solace telling me to stop, and I stabed myself, ending this torture I've been though. Sayonara cruel world, and hello to my peace.

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

That's it, they all just died like that.

-Even if I say-

Mitch... He shouldn't have died... He has been though alot.

-It'll be alright-

Ty... I knew that he would die like that... And my closest friend is dead... Just like Sk3tch and Bodil.

-Still I hear you say-

SG... She shouldn't have killed herself. She had alot to live for. She was another part of my heart, and now that she's gone, I don't know what to do.

-That you want to end your life-

This hurts so much... Having all of them die like that.

-Now and again we try-

Why me? Why did this happen to me?

-Just to stay alive-

They all died, but I have to endure it with the rest.

-Maybe we'll turn it all around-

Jane... I'm sorry for leaving you...

-'Cause it's not too late-

But I have to, so I can fix this mess.

-Maybe we'll turn it all around-

They have to live again, so we can be happy again.

-'Cause it's not too late-

I lefted my house, which I brought for me and Jane.

-It's never too late (It's never too late)-

Walking out, I looked back, and then started walking to the mansion.

-It's not too late-

I need to know about how Seto and the rest are.

-It's never too late-

And then, I leave to find my solace, or revive them.

Still only own my characters. And the lyrics are from "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. Told you it would be depressing. One last chapter until this all ends. And BG deleted her story on Wattpad, and she and her sister, Peyton, are remaking it. It's called "Story of Bodil Girl" -_- She totally stole the name of this. First you take my "Sub hates being called Subby" idea, and now this. -_- You had to do that, didn't you? And another one. BG's step sister, Ashley is also writing a story called "The story of PICHU" also on her Wattpad account. Which is about... Well... Pichu. And I'm sorry Ashley that I didn't include you in this, but I might make you in a possible spin off thing about this story. Maybe a Truth or Dare thing? :) And BG's Wattpad is Elizabeth9445 or something liie that.


	21. Epilogue part 2 FINALE

(SubZeroExtaByte's PoV)

After an hour or two of walking, I found the mansion like it was a year ago. It was around midnight, but the lights were on. Guess Solace is awake since he always stays up late. Anyways, I knocked on the door to the mansion, and Solace open it after a minute or two. "Sub? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Jane? You know she needs you" Solace said hugging me. "I know, but I can't stay there and be depressed. I have to clear my mind or revive them somehow." I said hugging him back. Solace then frowned. "Sub, they're dead, nothing can bring them back" "Don't say that Father, I at least want to find out if I can revive them or not, if they can't be, then I'll have to get better alone someplace." "Sub, if you insist on trying to figure that out, then do it, but I doubt you can revive them, and where will you go?" "I don't know, but I'll go to the ends of Minecraftia to find out" "You still are the same Sub, not willing to give up until you know for sure it has to happen. You don't have a place to stay, minus with Jane but you don't want to be there, so why not spend the night here and gather your thoughts on where to go." "Thank you Father." I said going inside.

Going to my old room, I fell asleep in a instant. And when I woke up, I found something on my old drawer. I got up and went to it. There I saw a note there which wasn't there when I got here. "Why is there a note here? Who took it here? And why?" I said to myself as I grabbed the note and read it. It says the following.

"Sub, I heard you want Bodil, Mitch, Ty, and your sister back alive so everything can go back to normal. I can help you, I have the power to do it. If you really want them alive, then meet me at the highest mountain on this island at the peak. You think that may be easy, but that mountain is freezing cold and to reach the top, you have to defeat four people. One that dies will open up a stair case to the top, since the way to the peak is very steep. This people are very strong and won't hesitant to kill you. After you defeat them, you have to go to the peak and defeat me, who is stronger then all of them combined. To make things easier, you may bring four people to help you fight them, one per each person. And when they're killed, you go to me only, nobody else, or they will be killed. Can you do it Sub? Can you and your friends stand the cold and still fight them? And better yet, can you defeat me without your friends? I'll be waiting for you Sub, get ready to fight me. And no potions to make you stronger. Signed by a person you don't pay much attention to"

Yes! A way to revive them! I know it would be hard, but it would be worth it. Four people, who do I bring? Before I answer that, I need to tell them about it and then choose. I went to the living room, where everyone was, and the greeted me with open arms. "Guys, I found a way to revive them, and here's the note that says how to." I said, showing the note and reading it out loud. "Sounds suspicious Sub, but it's worth a shot. And how can we survive that freezing weather?" Solace asked. "I know it does, and we can survive it if we get enough clothes for it, and four people can come with me, so who's coming to try to revive them, and might sacrifice their lives for them?" I said, and Solace, DJ, and Seto stood up. "I understand Solace and Seto, but why you DJ? Can you even fight good?" I asked to her. "I may not look like it, but I'm great at fighting, and I have to go, because of what I did to Ty." DJ said, showing her bow and arrow and sword, which were enchanted. "If you say so DJ, but what about the fourth one?" I asked. "I don't know Sub, but three is enough for the journey." Solace said. "Well then, DJ, mind showing me you attack?" I asked her, and she nodded and we went outside to test her.

She did great. She used her bow and arrows on targets that were moving, and she hit them in middle always. I took out SoN and attacked DJ, only for her to block. "What was that for Sub?" She asked me. "You're great with bow and arrows, but what about sword fighting?" I said to her, and she smiled and jumped away from me and climbed into a tree and ran around me, attacking me by surprise. She was really fast, guess she was right. I healed and attacked her from behind by teleporting. And she countered me by cutting my stomach. I didn't hit her much, she was really quick so I couldn't block fast enough. Soon I told her that was enough and I healed us.

"That was great DJ, you can so kill demons better then I can." I said to her. "Yes it was, and Sub, those people we'll be fighting, I feel like they're demons." She said to me. "Demons? What gives you that idea?" "Just a thought, and something is telling me they are demons." "Same here DJ" "So we go to this mountain, and we fight one person/demon, and then I wait for you to be done?" She asked me and I nodded. "So, gonna fight demons on the tallest mountain here and kill them to revive your friends? Then let me help, I have a way of killing demons without SoN" We heard somebody say and we looked and saw this person with blonde hair, with green eyes like mine, along with a long coat/trench coat. "Who are you, and why do you want to help us?" I asked the unknown person. "Why does my name matter? Names don't mean anything and I want to help you because I kill demons like you and I know what it's like to lose your friends, so I'll help, if you let me." He said smirking.

I want help, since we can have one more person, but I don't know this person and he seems like I should know him, but I don't. DJ looked like she would attack at any moment. I looked at the guy, and screached his mind to make sure he meant it and wouldn't hurt us. Turns out, he really wanted to help, but I could sense something else about him. I sensed that he was sad and angry at the same time about someone or something, but it wasn't from us. "I sense that he means it, and won't attack us." I said to DJ. "I feel like he will help us, and like you, not attack us." She said agreeing. "So we're okay now?" He asked. "If Solace and Seto want you to go, then you will, better get ready" I said to the strange man. He nodded and waited for their decision. They want him to join us, so we let him. We fell asleep early and the next day, we went to the mountain, which was pretty far.

(1 week later)

After a week of walking, we made it to the mountain. And it was beautiful! The snow was shining, and the way the mountain was. The peak was in the middle, the four other were smaller and surrounded the middle one. It was so strange, yet beautiful at the same time. We made it to the center, and that person was right! The middle was really wide and steep, so I guess we have to fight them, whoever they are. "We made it guys, and it sure is beautiful! Anyways, rest up and ke and one of you go to one peak and defeat the person there." I said to them. The new person was stiff. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. "Don't you feel it too? The sense that demons are nearby?" He said, and when he said that, I realized I did! "Yeah, but how do you have my power to sense them?" I asked him. "It's complicated, and something I rather not say." He said, ending the talk. We rested for a while, and I took Seto and went to one of them.

Soon after a while, we made it to the top, it was cloudy and had electricity in the clouds. "Seto, ready to fight whoever will fight us?" I asked him and he nodded, holding his staff. "Okay then, show yourself, so we can fight for my friends." I said to the clouds, thinking someone was there. And I was right. One moment I saw clouds, then I saw somebody slam to the ground, making electricity go everywhere, but we jumped in the air, dodging it. We saw somebody who we knew. (Play lighting battle from Kid Icarus Uprising) "P-Phantom?!" I said surprised. "Miss me Sub?" he said floating in mid air. "How are you here?" Seto asked him. "I can be here without Mitch's body" He said smirking. "It's payback for what you did to Sk3tch, I WILL AVENGE HIM!" I yelled at him. "If you want Mitch back alive, THEN FIGHT ME TO THE DEATH!" Phantom said, going into the clouds.

I jumped after Phantom and attacked, but it went right though him, since he's a ghost. "Damnit, what do we do Seto?" I asked him. "I got this." Seto said, chanting something in Latin. "BY THE POWER OF NOTCH, MAKE PHANTOM GET HURT FROM ATTACKS!" Seto yelled, stabbing the staff into the ground, shooting something at Phantom, and when it hit, he screamed in pain. "NOW YOU'RE GOING DOWN PHANTOM!" I yelled as I attack Phantom, with him striking me with lighting. I fell to the ground hurt, but I healed myself. Seto started casting fire magic at Phantom, allowing me to strike a combo on him, hurting him badly. He only smirked. "HERES A NEW TRICK FROM ME!" Phantom said as he absorbed lighting, healing him. "Interesting, but that won't last forever." I said as Seto shot Phantom with ice magic.

Phantom dodged and he flew in the air, into the clouds. I jumped after him, and he got lighting surrounding him. I was surrounded by fire, and Seto ha d ice surrounding him. "This is new Seto" I said to him. "Yeah, but it's great for offensive attacking." He said smiling as we started attacking Phantom. We would crash into eachother and started to melee each other. This continued for a while, until I took out SoN and while we were fighting, I stabbed him in the gut,and he screamed and fell in to ground. Seto absorbed all the electricity into his staff, and we went high in the air. We held each other's hands and started going to the ground spinning quickly, with my fire and Seto's ice and electricity, we slammed into Phantom. He screamed again and tried to heal, but failed because Seto absorbed all the lightning aroung the area.

Seto put up a barrier around me and Phantom, so he couldn't escape. "Go show Phantom your revenge for him killing Sk3tch." Seto told me. I remembered that, his scream, him giving me SoN, and him dying in my arms. "Phantom... You shouldn't have killed him..." I said to him, getting closer to the scared ghost. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND WHO I THOUGHT OF AS A BROTHER!" I said to him, kicking him in gut, sending him back to the barrier. "You think I liked having him gone? YOU WANTED ME TO SUFFER!" I said punching him in the face.

"Now I'll have my revenge, I'll let go of the past completely." I said, kicking him to the end of the barrier. I then grabbed him, telling Seto to get rid of the barrier. I grabbed his neck and held him by the edge of the mountain. "You know what? I'm grateful you sent me on this demon killing path, and now what you did to Sk3tch, I'll do to you." I said as I held his neck tightly. Energy was flowing though my arm that was holding him. "Goodbye, bitch." I said as I threw him off the cliff and with the energy from my arm, he eploded into a million pieces. Phantom's soul was dead, now I can let it go Sk3tch.

We went back down, and we saw a part of the stair case was showing. "Okay, I'll rest and I'll take DJ to another one" I said as they nodded. After I rested up, we went to a different one. The top was strange, there were purple secks of something. "Who's here to die?" I asked. "Me, if you can do it" I heard somebody say flying towards us. "Enderlox" DJ said. "Yes I'm your next person to kill." "Why are you doing this? Don't you want to live?" I asked Enderlox. "What's the point of living? People will still hate me and want to hurt me, how can you stand living in this cruel world?" He said. "Because I have my friends that help me through this world." I said. "Do you really want to kill me? Yes I did bad stuff, but that was revenge for what you humans did to us. And besides, you know I'm a good guy sometimes." He said signing. I knew he was good like he said, I don't know about the revenge thing, but when EXE had control, he was so nice, and even when I had control, he was nice. But him or Ty? "No..." I said sadly. "Then why attack me?" "Because I... Want Ty alive..." I said that sadly. I want Ty back, but does Enderlox need to die? Even if I kill him, there is a chance that I won't be able to defeat this person. "Not according to your voice" He said. "I do, but do you have to die? I know you're a good person, what about you DJ?" I asked her. "Same here" She said sadly. "Don't you want Ty? Isn't he your friend?" Enderlox asked us.

We didn't say anything. He was insane, he could be the way he was before, trying suicide. "It's me or Ty, choose, for him to live, I need to die." He said signing again. "No, I know you're a great guy, just misunderstood." I said to him. "Why does it matter? Everybody hates me, so why should you like me?" he said. "Because you're a nice person, come with us Enderlox" DJ said. "Why should I? I thought you want Ty back" "Ty... Without Swaggums he's a mess, and we haven't seen her in so long, he'll be insane again, and maybe we can bring him back another way." She said to him.

"Please Enderlox, come with us, I know you wouldn't hurt us without reason, and you'll be great with us, I know you treated me like I was your best friend, I know you wanted to be free from Ty, and you did, so why want to be killed?" I asked him. "Because nobody would care for me, even if I'm nice, they treat me like trash and try to kill me, so why are you different?" He asked us. "Because we care, we didn't leave Sub because of EXE, same with Ty and Bodil. SG attacked us, but we forgave her, so please, come with us." DJ said, holding her hand to Enderlox. Enderlox didn't say anything for a minute or two, but then he said something. "Fine, I know you guys are great too, and besides, I need some company." He said, and we walked back down, somehow, we'll revive Ty, but not by killing Enderlox.

We went down, and everybody were shocked that we brought Enderlox and we explained what happened. They wanted Enderlox with them as well. Anyways, I decided to go to another one of those things with Solace. Coming to the top of the peak, the place was really bloody. "So, came to kill me?" I heard a girl say, and I knew who she was. "Sub666Girl, long time no see" We said to her. "Yeah... Long time like 15 years" She said angrily. "So we take you out? This will be quick" We said to her. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LAST TIME YOU WERE JUST LUCKY NOW I'M READY!" She said, taking out the Devil Sword. I took out SoN, and Solace was preparing his magic. "LET'S DO THIS!" We all yelled, attacking.

Last time, I was a beginner at fighting, but now that 15 years have passed, I've mastered it. Oh Sub666Girl, you shouldn't have messed with me. Anyways, we ran towards her, me slicing her, only for her to dodge. But Solace got her with his spell that doesn't allow someone to heal. She growled saying, "I don't need to heal anyway." And with that, she jumped high into the air. We jumped after her, trying to hit her, but failing every time. She then teleported behind me and attacked, only for me to dodge and stab her in the leg, causing her to scream. And Solace got her by using a water, fire, and electricity mix of magic.

She was bleeding some, but that didn't stop her. She teleported into the air and made a strom in the air. We were shocked by the lightning, man did that hurt! We tried to heal, but that lightning had the sword's powers. Looks like we're even. I ran around her very fast, while Solace striked her with lighting along with some water, karma bitch! She countered by being protect by a barrier and she made the ground around us have electicity on the ground, and it rose up to ten feet! I felt like one hit will kill me. Anyways, knowing that one more hit will also kill Sub666Girl, so Solace gave me the rest of his powers and I glowed like the last time we fought. And she looked scared as I started spinning and went really quick towards her. She tried to dodge but failed. She fell on the ground bleeding heavily. "Did you really want this Sub? To kill me?" She asked weakly. "... Maybe not, but you'll be with Phantom... And EXE, so it's not that bad" I said, and she died after I said that with a smile on her face.

We went down it and their was one more to climb. "Ready to go?" I asked the mysterious person and he nodded. "So what are you going to do when this is over?" I asked him as we walked up. "Leave you guys, I've came here because I feel like someone I know is up here." He said. "At least tell me your name, I know you say that names are pointless, but I have to call you something." "It's not important, all you wanted was my help to revive your friends." "Yeah, but even if, I still want to know who you are." "If you aren't going to stop until we reach the top, then while it's not my real name, it's a nickname I go along, and it's Edin ot Svetlina, or Edin for short." "Edin ot Svetlina?" "It's Bulgarian for One of Light" "That's... an interesting name." "Indeed it is" Edin said, ending our talk.

We soon reached the peak, and it was surrounded by darkness. The snow was black, along with the sky. "Finally came? I was getting bored." We heard somebody say from in the darkness and Edin went stiff and clenched his hands tightly. "Show yourself, Mrak, or would you rather be called by your real name, don't you, Adrian?" Edin said and something started walking towards us though the darkness. It was some kind of particle-like-thing, and it started changing shape into a human form, then the black particles start changing colors, and when it was done, I saw Bodil666. "You know I prefer my real name, unlike you, Nairda." He said to Edin. "Don't call me that." I heard Edin growl. "Shouldn't you be dead, Bodil666?" I asked him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT I HATE THAT NAME CALL ME ADRIAN, and lets just say I'm hard to kill." Bodil6- Adrian said glaring at me when I said Bodil666. Okay... He didn't like that name? I wonder why. "Anyways, you want your friends alive? THEN FIGHT ME AND YOU'RE GOING DOWN, EDIN!" Adrian yelled. "You wish I'll go down." Edin said, getting in position as I took out SoN.

I at first thought Edin didn't have any weapons, but I was wrong. He fought with his fists and used things like grenades, along with his sword, which looked like mine! It must be nothing, just same look. And he could also use magic from his fists. Anyways, last person to kill, goodbye, Bodil666. "LET'S SEE YOU HANDLE THIS!" Adrian yelled as he jumped high in the air and made hundreds of knives fall towards us. I dodged or blocked them, with only one hitting me, which I quickly healed. Edin got hit a few times, and I was going to heal him, but to my surprise he healed himself. Just who was he? Adrian slammed into the ground, creating a shock wave that made us lose our ground. And while we were like that, Adrian sliced Edin up pretty good, only for Edin to dodge and punch him in the face and threw a grenade at him, which exploded in his face. And we healed again. Adrian healed himself, this would be a long battle.

"So you're pretty good Sub, but let's see you attack me with my main weapon." Adrian said as he flicked his wrist and a scythe appear in his hand. "HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THIS!" He yelled as he swung the scythe at us, leaving a black magic from where it went. "Careful, that scythe is dangerous, especially that black magic, it'll blind you for a minute, it'll disappear soon." Edin told me and I nodded. Adrian looked at me, and smiled. He went after me, swinging his scythe towards me. I dodged all attacks expect the last one, and when it hit me, a shearing pain went through my body. It felt like I was lit on fire, but from the inside, and I tried to heal, but it didn't remove the pain. "Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Adrian said smirking when he saw my face of pain. Edin went behind Adrian and punched him from behind his head with ice surrounding his hand. Then I came and stabbed him with SoN in the legs. He didn't scream in pain, just laughed when I hit him. And then he healed again.

Angry, I screamed and ran towards him, slicing like mad, only for him to dodge and slash me again. Edin then started punching him repeatedly with his magic and threw grenades at him. We kept on doing it, until Adrian healed AGAIN. By now, I was getting tired. And so was Edin, but Adrian seemed okay. "SUB GO BACK TO YOUR GROUP I'LL TAKE HIM BY MYSELF! Edin said to me. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'LL GET KILLED!" I said to him. "Maybe I'll die, but I can defeat Adrian, so please go and save your friends." Edin said, begging me to leave. Not saying another word, I nodded and ran down the peak, and I swore I heard Edin say, "Goodbye son" but I must've misheard it, my father has been dead when I was a young kid, as Solace said to me, unless he lied, but why would he do that?

When I got back down to them, another part of the staircase showed. "You're back, and where is that guy?" Solace asked me. "He fought Bodil666, or by his real name, Adrian, by himself when I was about to give up." I said to him. "Oh..." Solace said sadly. "Great Sub, but one part of the staircase isn't showing." Seti said, looking at Enderlox. "You have to kill him Sub, even though you don't want to." Seto said again. Enderlox then looked at me sadly, knowing he has to die if I would reach the peak. "No, I won't kill Enderlox, he's a nice guy." I said. "Then I'll kill myself" Enderlox said sadly. "DON'T!" I yelled to him. "Why? Isn't Mitch, Bodil, Ty, and SG better then me?" He asked me. "Maybe, but even if, nobody should die, and I don't want you to die because you're a great person and would help us, you're just misunderstood, I would never kill you, even if I need to to revive them." I said, and I saw the last staircase show. "Guess death isn't needed, sometimes you need a good heart to pass through trials." Seto said. I nodded and healed myself. After saying possible goodbye for ever, I went up the middle.

As I was walking up, I remembered that I might die trying to fight this person. Just who is this person, and why would he or she help me? Anyways, I kept on walking up, and I realized how freezing this mountain was. I felt like I would die in this weather, but I pushed on, not caring about the cold, just thinking of having them alive makes me go forward. Soon after a while, I made it to the top, finally, they'll be revived. I saw Bodil's, Ty's, Mitch's, and SG's bodies. And I sensed they are alive! I ran towards them, only for a invisible barrier stopping me from getting to them. "So close, and yet so far" I muttered to myself. "Want to get to your friends? If you want them, then fight me in battle." I heard a familiar sounding girl saying. Then a blast of air sent me back to the entrance to the peak. "HELLO!" I said as I got sent back. I got up to see a girl in black and golden armor, which was a great combination. She also had a sword like mine, except that the hilt was black and the main part was golden. "Who are you? Are you the person who gave me the note?" I asked her. "Yes I did, and you don't remember my voice?" She asked me, she did sound familiar. "Well, maybe not by voice, but what about looks?" She asked me as she removed her helmet, letting me see her multi colored eyes and dark blonde hair.

"P-Puffichu? YOU SENT ME THAT NOTE?!" I said shocked. And she nodded. "Took you long enough to find out" She said smiling at me. "Why would you revive them for me?" "Because I pity you, having lost your friends that shouldn't have died." "Then why not revive them right away?" "Because I couldn't just revive them, I wanted to test you, see how willing you would be to revive them." "And I killed Sub666Girl and Phantom, and let Enderlox live, and that person defeated Bodil666, so can they be back with us?" "You didnt fight me yet so no" "Which side are you on?" "My own, which is neutral, hence my armor and sword." "Why do I have to be willing to die for them?" "Because people these days are cruel, shouldn't even be called human, treating demons wrong because they were different, disgusting isn't it?" "I understand Puffichu, but if we have to fight, then what are we waiting for?" "One thing" She said as she made some type of magic surrounded us. "What was that?" I asked her. "I want a fair sword fight, so no magic and no healing." "I like that, NOW LET'S DANCE! FOR MY FRIENDS!" I yelled as she put her helmet back on and we drew our weapons.

-Lux! Umbra!-

We moved around in a cricle, waiting for one of us to attack

-Vita! Mors!-

Then she made the first move, she ran at me and attacked, only for me to block.

-Concordia! Chaos!

We were locked in pushing our swords away, and I got the better hand.

-Chaos, Deus Mortis-

I kicked her, sending her into the air

-Chaos, Deus Mortis.-

I sliced her once, but barely did anything

-Spiritus illius producit Mortem.-

She countered by trying to slice my leg but I dodged.

-Chaos, Deus Exitii.-

I then ran around her, going really quick that all I was was a blur

-Tenebrae illius devorant omnia.-

And then I hit her, which did some damage

-In palma Creatoris,-

But not alot, and she jumped in the air and threw knives at me

-Proelium aeternum prodit.-

Only for me to dodged all of them and grab them.

-Creare rem Ultimam!-

And I threw them, and one hit her leg and she whimpered.

-Deletrix Omnium!-

"That won't take me out" She said, sticking her tongue at me

-O, Chaos!-

I got angry at her for doing that.

-Progenies Belli!-

I ran at her and kicked and punches her repeatedly tyring to weaken her armor

-Corpus incensum tuum fluctuat-

She kicked me away and stabbed me in the foot

-In mari inanitatis.-

It did hurt a little bit, but not much

-Scitote finem Vestrum fieri-

Then we ran at eachother and started clashing our swords together

-In prece sola mortuorum.-

We kept on doing it this for who knows how long

-Lux! Umbra!-

Then she thrown a smoke grenade to the ground

-Vita! Mors!-

I couldn't see her, but I could hear her

-Concordia! Chaos!-

She ran at me, but I dodged and stabbed her arm, which went through!

-Lux! Umbra!-

She then slashed my own arm

-Vita! Mors!-

It hurt, but that didn't stop me.

-Concordia! Chaos!-

I ran at her again, and I stabed her leg, again getting through.

-Mors! O, Mors!-

She tried to stab me, but I dodged.

-Delete! Delete!-

I then upercuted her, which made her bleed badly.

-O, Chaos, Deus Exitii!-

She was too shocked to attack me so I attacked again.

-Devastate! Devastate!-

And I stabed her in the shoulder.

-Chaos, Deus Mortis!-

My eyes glowed golden as I prepared my final attack.

-O, Chaos!-

I then release all my energy on her in form of golden knives, and everyone hit her. She was all blooded up. I took her sword away from her, and looked at her. "You have to die?" I asked her. "Yeah... But I'll only be dead in this dimension, so I'll still be alive." She said slowing dying, but first she removed the barrier. "Go and bring your friends back, I'm sure they'll be happy to be alive again." She said smiling, dying in my arms.

I took them back home when they woke up. BG was in tears when she saw Bodil alive, and Bodil was also happy that Jeff and his demon were dead. Swaggums soon came back and Ty was back to normal and Enderlox soon found a girlfriend. Mitch and SG, they soon got back together again and soon married. Me and Jane, we also got married. Solace soon met BG's sister, Pichu (Hey I got her in, you happy BG and Solace?) and they fell in love. We all had some bad times after that happened, but most were good. I'm glad I met them, and soon, with my friends help, most demons were gone. I wondered what happened to Enid? Just who was he? Anyways, Jane and I had a great family, a family to continue my family's purpose. Same with Mitch and SG. We were all happy, nothing bad happened. This is my story, a story about losing those you love, to overcoming them, etc. And I'm glad you enjoyed my story. And now all I do is wait until my time is up.

(The End)

Well, this story is over, and thank you so much for reading this, I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did. Who knows what I'll do? I might make a Truth or Dare fanfic based on this story, or make a story about who Edin is, and why he doesn't seem to like Adrian, I might do that in a month or two. Anyways, I'm gonna miss writing this, and all this happened in the game in the App Store called Hide n Seek and if you have the game, I'm on Youtubers and Fans servers or Youtubers Joining servers. And people like Phantom are still alive in that game. And I want to know what story would you want me to write next. I feel like you guys should decide, and I'm Puffichu or SubZeroGirl, and peace out!


End file.
